It's Me, It's Only Me
by CookiesWithStyle
Summary: Foxy hides away from the other animatronics in fear they'll kill him. It's all Freddy's fault. That bear has made him look evil. So when a new security guard who goes by the name 'Mike' starts, Foxy decides that this student is the only way that his innocence can be proven. Eventual MikeFoxy
1. Chapter 1

**_I have an obsession with fnaf and I haven't even played it yet. Wow. I'm just so fascinated by Foxy so I want to write a fic for him. Hope you all enjoy._**

**_I don't own FNAF_**

* * *

><p>He pushed the curtains away as he stumbled back into his small hideaway. His home, Pirate Cove.<p>

_"I'm only an outcast here,"_ he thought to himself. _"It's all his fault. That stupid bear. I hate his grin, that grin he does every time he looks over at my home. He knew all of this was going to happen. He really did know. I bet he planned it all. Freddy is evil!"_

The fox looked down at himself. He was broken. You could see pieces of metal that held him together. His endoskeleton is visible. The rules were that if an endoskeleton was seen with no suit, they'll have to be shoved into one. That wouldn't be good for Foxy. He was already in a suit and shoving him into another one would only just break him even more.

He opened and closed his jaw. It was stiff. That was no surprise. His jaw was broken after all. It always just hung open on its own accord. People said it was from where he had bit someone but like he knew, it wasn't him. Everyone always pointed the blame towards the fox but what evidence do they have that it were him? The broken jaw was from something else. Foxy would never try to harm anyone. Especially his little pirate crew who absolutely adored him. Well, used to adore him.

The children are scared of Foxy now. They always tiptoe past Pirate Cove. Everyone does. It was like they were scared that Foxy was going to jump out and bite them. No, Foxy wouldn't do that. People think he would but the fox animatronic knew that everyone was just mistaken.

He sadly glanced at the sign that stood right outside the green curtains he was hiding behind. 'Sorry! Out of Order!'. That sign cut him out from everyone else.

_"Good,"_ he thought bitterly._ "I don't care if I'm away from the other animatronics. They only try to kill me if I'm seen by them. They think I'm evil or something. It's that Freddy! He must had tricked them into thinking I'm the bad guy when really it's all him! Freddy! I wish there was a way I could prove my innocence to not only the other animatronics but to the rest of the world as well. Then I can clear my name and perhaps... Perhaps I can finally be put to rest."_

Foxy peered at himself when he looked down at a broken mirror shard. There had been a mirror in his small cove for effect but from after a fit of rage the fox had smashed it. The mirror shard only had shown a small fox animatronic. Its eyes were golden and his jaw was still agape. However what Foxy saw was completely different.

He saw a young teenage boy with messy dark red hair. His eyes were green and the boy was wearing a red hooded jacket and brown jeans. The boy was also wearing an eye patch. Though it was white and it looked like it was worn for only medical reasons only. Then he started to see more things. The boy had blood trickling down his face and a mad grin started to form. His hands were starting to drip with even more blood and his clothes were getting torn. The eye patch was slowly turning into a black pirate's one.

The fox turned away and shook his head._ "Stop thinking about who you were. You know you can never go back now. Not after what happened."_ The fox clenched his metal fists and walked away from the mirror shard to the other side of the cramped room. _"I can never go back to being who I used to be. He was snatched away from me. The thing that made me 'me', my shell, was taken. Only my soul now exists.'_

He heard laughter coming from the main stage and his glanced out of the crack of the curtain vaguely. Chica was laughing whilst Bonnie looked like he was grinning. Freddy was looking directly at Pirate's Cove. His eyes met Foxy's and the fox turned away and hid further into the shadows.

"I heard we are getting a new security guard," Freddy said out loud suddenly. "He is starting tomorrow."

"Really?" Chica asked, sounding excited. Foxy knew that tone of voice all too well. "This is going to be a treat to die for isn't it Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit animatronic grinned. An evil glint in his eye was visible. "It is isn't it? Another new toy for us three to play with isn't it," Bonnie said. "They won't even last a week. It'll just be like last time. We'll slowly break them down and then stuff them into a suit."

"That reminds me. The smell in the backstage is starting to get over powering," Freddy told the two. "We'll need to clean up around there soon or the owner is going to get suspicious. Remember how last time we heard him complaining about that foul odour?"

Bonnie frowned. "It's not our fault we can't smell."

"But it doesn't mean we shouldn't hide the evidence," Chica reminded him. "Hmm, I wonder what he is like? The last guy only lasted four nights."

"I would've had my fair turn of helping if someone didn't come out of their position," Bonnie called out loudly.

Foxy shook slightly in the shadows. He knew he Bonnie and no the doubt the others were looking over at his home. He remembered the last guy too. They all gave him the nickname of 'Phone Guy'. Foxy had knocked on the door loudly to try and warn Phone Guy to hide or get out. Bonnie was fast approaching the door and Foxy could hear Freddy's jingle. All Foxy wanted was the guy to open the door so he could help. Foxy could had tried to help him escape but no. Freddy reached Phone Guy as well as Chica. Foxy had ran off, only hearing the sounds of Phone Guy screaming and a suit being dragged into the office. Foxy also spotted Bonnie looking at him from the corner of his eye. That's when he started to run.

"It's not his fault Bonnie," Freddy said to the bunny. "He was only trying to help."

_"I was only trying to help an innocent man from you monsters,"_ Foxy told himself, glaring at Freddy from the cracks.

The bear took a step forwards, sensing Foxy was angry. Freddy laughed loudly. "But next time we see him out of his little cove we'll get him. Remember, he was the one who hurt our little audience and sent them to hospital after biting them."

Foxy tensed up. _"You... you..."_

"Yeah, we'll make sure to hurt him good," Chica shouted before cackling loudly. "You're a bad person Foxy! You don't go around biting little children's heads! What did they ever do to you but admire you and look up to you? You bite them and make yourself look like a monster! No, not look like one. You turn into a monster! That's what you are Foxy, an emotionless monster!"

The fox looked down, curling up against the wall as he tried to block out Chica's harsh words. _"If only they saw the truth."_

He heard the three retreat to backstage where they went to clean up their mess. Foxy took this as an advantage and slipped out from his cove. He wandered down the hallways and to the security room. The lights were on outside and the fan was running. He poked his head in and peered around. It was a small cosy room but there were some things that were off about it.

The security camera was on the floor with a crack in the corner. The green office chair that the security person would sit on was tipped against the wall. What was the creepiest thing were the faint blood splatters you could see on the floor and on the walls. Foxy blinked at the mess and went to pick up the chair.

He carefully placed it up and the picked up the security camera. It went alive when he looked at it and he started to flick through the different rooms. With one more click he finally reached the backstage. He could see Bonnie and Chica shoving parts into a garbage bag and cleaning around, using air fresheners and mops. Freddy however was glancing up at the camera in the room. He was glancing right at Foxy once again. The bear gave a crooked smile and Foxy jumped and fled back to his hideaway.

The one and only place where he was safe.

* * *

><p>"We are glad that you took this job," Mr Fazbear said.<p>

Mike placed his hands on his hips as he looked at the building in front of him. Freddy's Pizzeria. "It's no problem really. It's the start of summer and I need some money to pay off my student loans at schools. It's starting to pile up and I don't want to spend my life paying it off."

Mr Fazbear laughed. "That's how it usually ends up Mike. So tell me, what do you do at school?"

"I do electronics, things like that," Mike admitted. "I also do a little bit of art too so I sometimes bring a sketchbook with me wherever I go and do some sketching. Sometimes I get so caught up in sketching I forget what I'm doing!"

"Ah, that won't do in a job like this Mike. You see, you took the job as the night time security guard, correct? This job requires top skills of being aware of your surroundings," Mr Fazbear explained. "We have four animatronics that are automatically turned onto free roam mode at night time and they tend to wander around a little bit. They aren't that bad but they do tend to sneak up to your office and this can sometimes scare the worker if they are caught off guard. That's why we have switches so you can close the doors if they get too close for comfort."

Mike nodded and swallowed nervously. "Are they dangerous?"

"No, not at all!" Mr Fazbear laughed. "Your shift is starting in a few minutes. I recommend you head to your station and get yourself prepared for the first night. You're going to have a long night ahead of you!"

With that Mr Fazbear jumped into his blue car and only waved at Mike before driving off. The male stood there, silently shifting his weight onto one foot to another. Nerves ran through his body as he entered the pizzeria. The smell of stale pizza and damp walls were strong and he could hear drips from leaky water pipes and even strange tapping sounds.

What scared him the most were the animatronics on the stage. They were all looking at him. Mike tried to ignore them as he walked past them with his head held high. He didn't notice their eyes following him as he walked off to his station. The security guard only spared a glance at Pirate Close. He walked past it quickly, already getting freaked out.

His office was located in the middle of the pizzeria. The room was small and there were only two doors. He stepped into the room. "Isn't there a way to close these doors?" Mike thought to himself. He spotted a button at the side next to one of the doors that said 'Door'. Mike pressed it and jumped when a metal door slammed down onto the floor. "Jesus Christ that is loud!"

He pressed it again and it flew up. Mike experimented with the light button but that only made a light flicker outside for a few moments. It was a bright light.

Mike took a seat on the chair besides the four buttons and made himself comfortable. When he slipped his iPod from his pocket he saw that it was 11:59. The animatronics were due to start their free roam mode at 12:00. This made Mike feel nervous.

A loud clock chime was heard and Mike saw that it were now 12:00. So now the fun has begun.

He lifted up his security camera and started to flick through the cameras. The first image he saw was on the front stage. All the animatronics were looking away from him luckily. It'd be creepy as if they were to be looking at him. That'd make Mike more nervous than ever.

A loud ringing sound made him want to scream. Turns out it were only the phone thankfully. The phone rang a few times. Mike wasn't feeling adventurous enough to head over to the desk and pick it up. After three rings a message started to play.

"Hello? Hello..."

Mike closed the two doors as the message started to play through. He listened carefully as the phone person started to explain things to him. What started to scare him was when he started to talk about electricity. It was only limited. Mike turned to his side and saw that he only had 74% left and it were only 01:00.

With a deep breath he opened back up the two doors.

This was going to be a long night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviews are deeply appreciated, comments about this story, ideas for what could happen or general mistake point outs would be great :3 Thanks to y'all who have already, you guys are cool. And the f&f too! Thank you all._**

**_I don't own FNAF_**

* * *

><p>"Shall we scare him yet?" Bonnie asked when an hour or so passed. He had moved ever so slightly from his spot but it wasn't very noticeable from the security cameras. Hopefully. The purple bunny grinned and eyed the door out of this room. "I want to kill him."<p>

"Not yet Bonnie," Freddy said. "We need to give him some time so he can get scared of this job. I say we could at night three because this guy looks pretty vulnerable. He's only a student at school, perhaps only 19 or 20. I say he won't even last a day without running out of here screaming."

Bonnie turned to face Freddy. "But what do we do if he runs out of here then?"

"We kill him."

* * *

><p>Foxy paced around his cove. The security guy had arrived. Foxy got a good glance of him despite the guy walking quickly by his cove. That made Foxy feel a little sad but he didn't mind. He knew the security guys were always nervous when they first see this place for the first time. They always expect a nice easy pizzeria that is not at all scary. However when they walk in they see three creepy looking animatronics standing on the stage, either looking at them or looking away trying to look innocent.<p>

One time a curious security guard headed into his cove and looked around. Foxy had stayed curled up in the corner, trying to hide himself as much as possible without moving. That security guard actually cleaned up around the cove a little and even cleaned up Foxy a little. He wiped around his eyes and tried to fix his jaw. The guard only stopped when heard the three animatronics walking. Foxy had sprung to life and he tried to tell the security guard to just hide in here with him. The guard was too scared however. He stepped out backwards of the cove and Foxy witnessed the three other animatronics murder the security guard who had just been hired. They made the guard look like he slipped on the floor and placed him in the middle of the diner. Foxy started to fear Freddy, Chica and Bonnie after that.

The fox glanced out of the curtains, spotting that the three animatronics had not moved yet. This made him feel a little better and he smiled to himself before stepping back. The days were long here when you had nothing to do. It was also so lonely. Foxy had no one. The other three animatronics had each other.

_"It's been such a long time since I've actually spoke to someone,"_ Foxy thought, leaning back against the wall. _"I remember back when I was alive and I used to be able to talk to all of my friends. I used to have a happy family and everything used to be okay. Then... that happened."_

Foxy sighed mentally when he remembered what he used to be. A human. Just like everyone else. He used to think once you were dead then you would just disappear. Apparently not. He was still here after all and he was a fox animatronic.

_"I remember talking about this when I was just a child. In class we had a discussion about what would happen once you were dead. Some people said you'd just be a ghost whilst some people said you went to heaven or hell. My teacher said some souls would stay down on earth until they got their enclosure, which basically was that they'd only leave once they had everything they wanted done down at earth. Perhaps that could be a reason why I'm still down here,"_ Foxy looked ahead at the opposite wall, deep in thought. _"Perhaps the only way I can get my enclosure and leave is when I get my innocence proven about me not biting that child in 1987. That was all Freddy's fault. He bit here. There is even evidence but they all blame me!"_

Foxy growled. He wouldn't think about Freddy. Freddy was an evil guy and he didn't deserve to be thought about. How some children even liked him way beyond him. Just looking at Freddy freaked Foxy out. The bear looked so strange and the way he had this look which was just plain creepy. To Foxy anyway. Then again he couldn't talk. He looked terrible. He was a small worn fox that had an eye patch and a broken jaw. Even his eyes look evil.

He often thought about what the others looked like before the incident. Also their ages. Foxy vaguely remembered that he were around 15 when the incident happened. However, he looked younger than usual and everyone mistook him for being only 12 or even 10. He didn't mind. He did get extra attention from people from his appearance. Now look at him. He's a fox. Where is the logic in that?

Only heaven knows.

He peeped out from the curtains quickly and saw that the other animatronics had yet to move. Good. Perhaps they'll give the poor security guard a break for once. Foxy didn't know why Freddy always instructed to kill the security guards. What did they ever do to them? Or being specific, the new security guards? They only watch them. They actually protect the animatronics from people who want to destroy them.

Foxy sighed. One day he'll get the truth. One sweet day he'll get free out of this living hell.

Before he could be seen by the security camera Foxy poked his head back into the cove. It was pretty dark in where he were. There was never really any light source in Pirate's Cove to begin with. Only during performances did Foxy get to have the limelight and be seen in front of everyone. Lights had dazzled as he performed and everyone adored their pirate captain, Foxy the Fox. Oh how the children clamoured for his attention and the adults liked how they knew their children would be safe whilst being with Foxy.

_"Avast me mateys! Welcome aboard me ship!"_ Foxy thought, standing up and striking his starting pose for when he performed in front of the children._ "You're all a part of me crew now, aha! Run along Freddy or I'll be forced to make ye walk the plank!"_

The children had laughed as Freddy pulled a scared expression. _"Remember children! Remember to stay safe whilst exploring Pirate Cove and make sure you all enjoy a slice of pizza!"_ Freddy announced before heading to his rightful place on the stage. That's always how the routine went every, single, day. Foxy was forced to talk to Freddy and Freddy, being the sly bear he were, always made sure to wear taunting looks and spoke in such a way which made Foxy want to cower away.

The smiles of the children were the thing that calmed the fox down. They always grinned at him as he did his usual routine of playing with the children and helping them around Pirate Cove. He'd lead them along and tell them when to attack the 'enemy', which were cardboard cut outs of Freddy and the rest of the gang drawn to look like pirates. What pleasures Foxy had using his metal hook to destroy these cardboard cut outs.

"You really don't like them do you?"

Foxy let out a loud scream and ran to the other side of his cove. He sensed the security camera pointing at his home and he knew the other animatronics were looking at him. He shied away and then sighed. That scream could cost the security guard his life.

"I'm not here to hurt you. We're both the same here."

_"What?"_ Foxy thought, screwing his eyes closed. _"Who is here with me?"_

"Just open your eyes and you'll see."

_"Can this person read my mind?"_

"Yes."

Foxy's eyes started to slowly flicker open. He blinked a few times and was surprised what he saw in front of him. There were a small girl sat crossed legged in front of him. She had golden hair tied into two bunches with blue ribbon. Her eye colour was just black, though her iris was darker than her eye colour so it was slightly noticeable. The little girl wore a bright yellow dress with a royal blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and as a bow-tie too. Her shoes were the type you wore to school. What stood out about her was the fact she were obviously a ghost. Or as some people said, a spirit.

"Who are you?" Foxy whispered. His voice cracked as he spoke. Each word was forced out of his mouth than rather said smoothly. It had been a while after all since he used his voice since his jaw were broken. It actually surprised him that he was making noise at all.

The girl smiled for a split second before her stoic expression came back onto her face. For that split second Foxy could see blood dripping from her nose and mouth and splatter onto her dress. It startled the animatronic fox. "I'm the same as you," she said carefully. "I'm trapped at this pizzeria."

Her voice was of a young girl's. High pitched but also smooth and she also spoke in a way which made her look more mature than she sounded. "Shh, you got to be quiet so the others can't hear you," Foxy hastily said, peering over to the curtains.

"They can't hear me," the girl revealed. "Their spirits are too lost for them to hear me."

"What?"

"The others, their souls are lost in a dark place. Evil has corrupted their mind and they can't think straight," the little girl said to him. "Bonnie and Chica's souls are less lost than Freddy's. I think he has lost his sanity ever since the incident."

"Y-you know about the i-incident?" Foxy asked, sounding very much surprised.

The little girl nodded. "I was there. There were five victims, correct?"

"I always thought there were four. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and I."

The blonde shook her head. "There were five children who went missing Foxy. I am the fifth person."

Foxy's eyes widened at the news. "But why are you not trapped in an animatronic suit like the rest of us?"

"Well I was going to be shoved into one of the suits but the police came in as soon as I were going to be put into one," the little girl explained. "My body was thrown into the attic and the killer was taken away. I wish I got to see his face but I couldn't since I were blind folded. I was going to be shoved into the fifth animatronic suit which belonged to Golden Freddy but now that suit is already been taken over."

"Huh?"

"That security guard who was killed. The one you called Phone Guy. He haunts the suit," the little girl said. "However he isn't dangerous. He can only teleport and he's good. I can sense it."

"Oh."

"I'm good too!" The little girl announced, standing up. She was really short and she looked like she couldn't be older than seven. "You can call me Goldie."

"I'm F-foxy," Foxy stuttered, standing up too. "Why have I not seen you before?"

Goldie giggled as she clasped her hands together. "The new guard, Mike, he's going to help us all!"

"He is?" Foxy asked, sounding awestruck.

Goldie nodded cheerfully, but then shook her head. "He can only help if we can get through to him however. He's probably scared of all of us. The other animatronics just want to have him dead so they're going to try and kill him throughout the week. We can't let that happen though. If he dies then we can't be put to rest!"

The girl sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Ah, d-don't worry sea urchin, I'm sure e-everything will be o-okay." Foxy awkwardly went to pat her head but he was more than surprised when he felt his hand go through instead. He drew back hastily and looked down at his metal hand. "Mike w-will help us, won't h-he?"

"We have to convince him that we are good and that we won't hurt him," Goldie said. "Then we might have a chance that he'll help us. Mike seems like that guy who knows what he is doing. That's why we need help from him and no other security guard."

"Ah, o-okay."

Goldie headed over to the curtains and outside. "Bonnie and Chica are gone," she announced.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, it's only 5:30. Mike can pull through. The animatronics never attack on the first night anyway so they won't hurt him. I bet Freddy wouldn't let them anyway. He always likes to torture the security guards as much as possible before killing them," Goldie spat. "Sadistic stupid boy."

"Y-yeah."

Goldie looked over at Foxy and smiled. "We can quickly think of a plan now and then we can start it tomorrow. It's better to get the plan done as soon as possible. We don't know how long Mike's got left until the others start attacking."

Foxy nodded in agreement. "So, w-where do we s-start?

* * *

><p>Mike grinned when he looked down at his watch.<em> "I've survived most of the night and I haven't even closed the doors once! Well, perhaps only the one time when phone guy were on but that's it. Oh yeah, I am the absolute boss at this job!"<em>

He swirled around on his chair and picked up his security camera. He almost dropped it when he realized that Bonnie and Chica were gone. The spinning quickly stopped and Mike looked down at the camera in horror. How could he had not noticed that two of the animatronics had moved! That were impossible, they were just there a few minutes ago.

Quickly, Mike shut both of the doors and pressed the two lights. A shadowy figure flickered against the wall on the left side. It looked like a rabbit head. Mike trembled in his seat as he turned to his other side. That chicken was just at his window.

All she was doing was looking right at him with her piercing eyes.

Mike felt a shiver run down his spine._ "What the heck are these things? This is definitely not normal! Oh God, their eyes. They look like they are going to rip me apart the moment I let my guard down. Which I can't. I think that's why there are doors here. I think I understand now."_

The security guard checked his battery life. He had 30%. That was definitely enough to last for another half an hour. He started to relax and leaned into his chair.

What bothered him though was that Chica were still looking at him as if he were her dinner. Bonnie had gone but the left door still stayed down. Same with the right door.

Mike and Chica continued to look at each other. Chica's stare was icy whilst Mike's was full of fear. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud thud.

Chica had thrown herself against the window, causing it to wobble. Her metal wings were placed against it harshly, which caused another loud thud. Mike held his breath as the chicken started to hit the window over and over again, each wing furiously hitting the window once the other one had withdrawn. Her beak opened and closed and loud screeches left her mouth. They were loud and they were absolutely terrifying. She hit the window again before screaming right at Mike.

The security guard started to shake violently as he backed away from the window. _"A-ah. I can't breathe!"_ Mike thought. His breathing started to go odd as he held his hand against his chest and wheezed. _"That stupid chicken, can't she stop! She's going to give me an heart attack!"_

He tried to slowly smooth his breathing out but it didn't work when he heard a loud ringing sound. He turned to his watch and saw it was 6:00.

Mike had survived the first night. However he was still too scared to move from his position. He rocked back and forth against his chair, holding his head as if he were trying to hold all his thoughts into place. His head throbbed but luckily his breathing finally smoothed.

He whimpered slightly when the doors automatically opened on their own accord. He was very much sure that the stupid chicken were back to attack him but he were more than relieved when he saw his boss standing at the left door.

Mr Fazbear had his keys in his hand and he looked at his employee confused yet slightly concerned. "Mike? You okay there buddy?"

Mike nodded and tried to regain composure. It was over. The night was over. "I-I'm okay sir. I just got s-startled. That's all."

Nodding, Mr Fazbear let out a kind looking smile and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder when the security guard stood up from the chair. "You did good Mike. I was really expecting you to call half way through the night and announce that you were going home, which wouldn't be a good thing because it's hard to find new employees here." Mr Fazbear shook his head. "It never used to be this hard to find employees you know? People used to always want to work here and I'd always have more than twenty jobs on hold for people. Now look at this place, it's turning into ruins!"

Mike sympathetically nodded. "If I could suggest something sir but I think this place could do with a new makeover," Mike suggested. "You know, new walls and new tables. Perhaps give the place a good clean around. Then perhaps people will want to come here more."

"Ah, but that'd just be a waste. This place is going to be shut down unless I can think of a way to keep it open," Mr Fazbear said.

"But that's what I mean! Adding a little decoration could brighten this place up. The children will love it here!" Mike exclaimed, starting to feel enthusiastic. For some reason he started to feel cheerful and all fear drained away from him in an instant.

Mr Fazbear rubbed his chin in thought. "You know, that is a good idea Mike," Mr Fazbear told him. "I might actually do it. What do you think? How about you help me plan?"

"Of cour-"

"Great! Does that mean you can come in at the weekend and do extra night shifts so you can plan the pizzeria design?" Mr Fazbear asked hopefully.

Mike knew he had probably paled dramatically. "What?"

"Come in at the weekend, I'll pay you double! You can have a look around the pizzeria and do some designing," Mr Fazbear said, no, more like concluded.

"But the animatronics," Mike weakly protested. "They'll..."

"Ah, they're harmless Mike! They won't even hurt a fly!" Mr Fazbear finalized. "Now I'll expect you to continue coming in every day at the same time, and then at the weekend too. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood Mike?" Mr Fazbear snapped.

Mike lowered his head bashfully. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now leave. You need your rest for tonight," Mr Fazbear said. He gave the security guy a smile. "Hope you have a nice day!"

"You too sir," Mike mumbled as he walked through the doors. What had he just gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all. Seriously. Thank you all. For the reviews, follows, favourites and the views :3 I am so amazed. Oh look at this I'm updating again even though I have all my other stories to do. Well, I'm just going to get this finished first sooo... expect frequent updates? (now that I said that I'm probably not even going to update for a year, nah, jk)_**

**_NOTE: Okay, I've read through this chapter and I'm just about to check 1&2. Some people have pointed out I've been using 'were' instead of 'was'. I have no idea why I have been doing this but I'm dreadfully sorry. When I get into a habit of writing a certain word I will write it over again over, replacing the proper word. Sorry again and I hope you can all enjoy this story properly now :)_**

**_I don't own FNAF_**

* * *

><p>Mike woke up late on Tuesday. When he turned to his side and looked at his small blue alarm clock it said that it was 17:09. He sat up and stretched, letting out a quiet yawn as he did so. The sunlight from the now setting sun was shining directly into his face and he grumbled as he slipped out of his bed.<p>

"Mike! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!"

He exited his room and headed into the kitchen/living room. Mike lived in an apartment whilst he finished some courses at school. Rent was ridiculously high and that was the entire reason why Mike had a roommate. His roommate was only his older sister who he found overly annoying. She were lucky that he were out working at nights at the pizzeria. Mike shuddered when he thought about that place. It was so creepy and the pay wasn't the best. Mike often thought why he took the job.

A young adult laughed as Mike slipped into his seat at the table. His hair was an organized mess and his pyjamas were crumpled from all the tossing and turning he had done when he were asleep in his comfy bed. She ruffled his hair up as she slid a plate of something in front of Mike. It was called 'something' because the truth was that Mike had no idea what this creation was that his sister served him.

"It looks like someone took a pie, mashed it up, and decided to throw it onto a truck full of sheep which then crashed into a brick wall and then pick it back up and roll it over with a truck. Then added a cherry on top," Mike thought as he poked the strange creation with a silver fork.

"Do you like it? It only took a little bit of mashing, a sheep truck, a brick wall and a cherry!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "It looks... edible."

"Liar."

"I know."

The female slipped into a chair besides Mike and lent on the table, cupping her chin with one of her small, pale hands. She looked like her brother, though in a more girlish way. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore blue eye-shadow to make her bright blue eyes stand out. "So, how is the new job doing? You looked worn out when you came in this morning."

"Well I do have to stay up all night to watch over those animatronics," Mike replied, knitting his eyebrows together in thought about the animatronics. "To be honest I think I'll probably quit my job after the week has ended. This place it too creepy for me."

His sister laughed loudly. "I bet it can't be that bad!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "It's only a stupid job of watching over a few dumb metal animals. What's so bad about that? If I were you I'd just go into the kitchen and heat up a pizza then watch a few films for the night."

Mike shook his head. "If you have seen the place at night you'd know how creepy it is. Also it's dark."

"Turn on a light?" His sister said with a questioning tone. It was obvious she was thinking her brother was being a little stupid. It wasn't exactly rocket science. It's dark so what do you do? You turn on a light and then you won't be in the dark anymore!

"The pizzeria is on this budget. They can't spend a lot of money so the energy supply, including light source, is very limited during the night," Mike explained. "The power does drain away pretty easily too so you have to be careful about that. You don't really want to be left with no power because then those animatronics will sneak up on you and they'll scare the living day lights out of you!" Mike thought about how Chica threw herself against the window and screamed horrifyingly at him. He shook his head and pushed his plate away. "I'll just pick something up tonight to eat at work."

His sister narrowed her eyes slightly and stood up when Mike stood up. "Mike? Are you okay? You've been acting a little different." She rubbed her chin. "Is it the job? Seriously Mike, if it's scaring you that much why not just quit now?"

"Contract. It says I have to work for the week," Mike sadly replied. "Don't worry, I'll survive. It's not entirely that bad."

The female's eyes narrowed as she peered worriedly at her brother. "Okay then. But if you get too scared don't be afraid to call. I can drive over and pick you up. I don't mind."

"Oh. Okay, thanks sis."

"No problem Mike," the young adult said, grinning once again and ruffling Mike's hair once again. "Now go and get a shower. All I can smell is sweat and fear from you. It absolutely reeks."

Mike glared at her and she only cackled loudly as she dodged his swipe and strutted over to the kitchen table.

"And Mike? I'm going to call for pizza and we are having extra salad!"

Mike felt his eye twitch. Curse his sister. She knew that he thought healthy food was a deadly thing. Especially the green stuff.

* * *

><p>"So have we got a plan?"<p>

Foxy nodded as he peeped out from the curtains. Foxy and the others were too busy wandering around the joint whilst they had a few hours of free time. They usually either explored the area or taunted the fox. Foxy was so grateful that they agreed to not go inside the cove.

After some negotiating, the fox managed to make Freddy agree to one ground rule. Only Foxy was aloud in Pirate Cove. If he was seen outside Pirate Cove then the others could do whatever they wanted. Let him free or stuff him into a suit. Foxy only said this to make his deal sound a lot more worth its while. The only thing that bothered him was that sometimes Bonnie and Chica stood on the other side of his curtains and kept saying that they were going to get him and they were going to shove him into a suit as painfully as possible.

"Aye, I do b-believe we do," Foxy said. "Do you know what time it is?"

Goldie nodded. "It's only an hour until Mike arrives. I do believe he has to be careful today because I heard that Bonnie and Chica are not going to go easy on him today and they are actually going to try and get into the room to get him."

Foxy's eyes widened. "But I heard them talk about it! They said that they would only attack on Thursday or something!"

"That's why we are going to try and protect Mike as much as possible during this night," Goldie told him. "I've managed to get Golden Freddy to visit him tomorrow. He's going to try to talk to Mike for us and try and explain all of this."

"Huh?"

"Golden Freddy is the only one of us who has a proper working voice box that speaks fluently. Yeah, you talk properly but it takes a little while to actually understand you. It's a good thing that I can read your mind because if I didn't then I wouldn't know half the things you say," Goldie said. "He can also teleport so he may have a better chance of talking to Mike without getting interrupted by the other guys. Also even if Mike closes the door on him he can just teleport inside."

Foxy was pleased with his plan but there were one thing that confused him. "Why is he coming tomorrow? Why can't he just come over tonight so we can be freed quicker?"

"He wants to see if Mike is trust worthy enough or something. It's something to do with Mike holding onto his sanity for the night and how smart he is," Goldie told the fox. "Since Mike is in real danger tonight then Golden Freddy, or Phone Guy for you, just wants to see if Mike can handle what he is going to see after all of this because if Mike is the one who is going to save us all, well, he's going to see a lot of pretty nasty stuff and it's not going to be pretty."

Goldie started playing with two pieces of glass shards, tapping them together and looking at herself in the reflection. Foxy watched all this silently. He saw how Goldie seemed more down and looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes seemed sad. She wiped them furiously before throwing the glass shards onto the floor and looking over at Foxy.

"Have you seen your real self before?" She asked him.

Foxy nodded. "Every time I look at the mirror shard I won't see a fox animatronic but I see a human," Foxy said. "I see who I once was but I also see someone who I know I won't be able to ever be again. It's sad in some ways. I guess I can't let the past go."

Goldie glanced over outside before looking back at Foxy. She smiled sympathetically at him and sat down beside his crouched frame. "You know, sometimes I like to pretend I'm still alive. When all the kids come here during the day I'll go into the crowd and I'll pretend for just a few hours of this time stuck on earth, I am actually still here." She leans back and looks at the broken light at the top of the cove. The light bulb was still screwed in but the glass lampshade was cracked in different places. "But then it hurts when I realize that I'm actually not a part of the group of children. No one can see me. Sometimes I'll have a waitress shudder when I try to hold her hand or a child who looks in the area I am in and thinks that something is missing. But in the end I'm not actually there."

The fox looked down wistfully. "When I was a child I used to go to this place all the time. I'd take my little sister, who was called Jodie, to this place all the time. She would be around fourteen by now if I'm correct. The incident happened when I was fifteen and she would have been around four at the time. Yeah. Eleven whole years ago since the incident. Eleven whole years of being trapped in this suit," Foxy growled. "I hate how all this happened."

"Yeah, all this is pretty stupid," Goldie agreed, crossing her arms.

The two sat in a complete silence until they heard footsteps approaching the centre stage.

"I can't believe you got that idea!" Chica giggled loudly. "There is no way Mike can survive now!"

Foxy narrowed his eyes and even Goldie seemed a little confused. "Freddy, you never said you were so good with electronics!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You managed to sabotage Chica's side of the door completely! Now there is no way Mike can survive!"

"Ah ah Bonnie, remember Chica can only stop the electronics on her side if she gets into the room," Freddy said out loud. "That may be hard as she could be spotted easily by the security guard. However if she does get a chance then all of this will be a major advantage to us three."

Foxy and Goldie shared a look. "What do you think they are on about?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know. I'll go and check before Mike gets here," Goldie volunteered. She hopped up and dusted off her dress, even though dirt could not touch it. "I won't be able to fix any damage that they have done but I can tell you what they have done."

"That's good enough. Thanks Goldie," Foxy nodded.

Goldie gave the fox a little wave before disappearing from behind the curtains. The fox could hear faint footsteps running down the hallway and he hoped that the other animatronics wouldn't hear Goldie whilst she went to check on the wires.

"So Freddy, what's the routine tonight?" Chica asked out loud. "Are we going to continuously attack or are we going to be spacious during time periods?"

"We will attack during times, but more than three times at least," Freddy announced. "We want to drain his power source so that we can sneakily attack him. I say that he won't even last the night. Since he saw the performance you gave him no doubt he will be scared out of his mind."

Chica grinned smugly and winked at the bear. "I try my best."

"I did my part too," Bonnie cut in. "He spotted me first if I were correct. I was the first person to scare him!"

"But Chica was the one who really scared him," Freddy pointed out.

Bonnie frowned. "Hey, don't worry. You still did pretty good. Just not as good as me," Chica smirked.

The rabbit rolled his eyes. "It's almost time. We should get in our places."

Foxy watched as the three got into their places on the stage. Whilst watching the three he was unaware that Goldie had come back into the cove.

"I got the information."

Foxy let out a scream but quickly became silent.

"Hey Foxy, keep it down will ya?" Bonnie shouted from the stage. "You want us to shove you into a suit?"

Foxy shook his head even though he knew the rabbit couldn't see him. He stepped into the dark shadows of his cove and Goldie followed after. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said apologetically.

"I-it's fine. I was just startled a little," Foxy admitted. "What is the information?"

"They messed the wires up a little," Goldie told him. "There is a red and blue wire inside the door button. They have switched the two around and there is a wire leading out of the button. If you were to tug on this wire then it'll pull the wires out and the button will not work."

Foxy nodded as he took the information in. "Okay. Do you think Mike might be able to fix it if he were told about it?"

"If someone told him about it then yeah, but I'm not sure if he's just going to go and inspect the button randomly. He might however figure out it's broken if he knocks the wire out. We'll just have to keep an eye on Chica and Freddy for the night," Goldie explained.

"This is going to be tricky," Foxy said. "But if we play our parts we might be able to help Mike survive the night."

* * *

><p>Mike looked up at the Pizzeria nervously. He held the bag strap of his passenger bag close to his chest and nervously peered through the doors. He saw the inside of the pizzeria. The three animatronics were standing on the stage but it was dark. Mr Fazbear had already left since his car was not there.<p>

The security guard took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. "You can do it Mike. They can't hurt you right? They can only look at you and that is it. Nothing else. There, just stay calm and everything will be okay."

He smiled to himself and feeling a new boost of confident run through his veins, he headed over to the door and pushed them open. They automatically closed at 12:00. That was slightly confusing though. Why have a guard when the doors locked themselves? Mike didn't know. Perhaps it was something to do with just making sure the animatronics didn't leave or try and escape during the six hours of darkness? That could had been a reason why.

Inside he was met with complete utter silence. He couldn't even hear the dripping of the water from the pipes or the strange tapping sounds. It was very quiet. It even smelled a little nicer. Mike took notice that the tables did look cleaner than the last time he had laid his eyes on them.

The doors swung closed and Mike jumped slightly but quickly regained composure. He glanced over at the animatronics on the stage. "Hi, m-my name is Mike and I g-going to be your new security guard! Sorry I didn't greet myself last night, I g-guess I just forgot," Mike chuckled to himself. "Now I just want to say t-this. I don't want to h-hurt any of you. I'm just here to watch over you for a few hours before leaving. You c-could even say I'm your friend and I'm on y-your side here."

The security guard waved at all of the animatronics, remembering all of their names. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Freddy the Bear and...

Mike peered towards Pirate Cove and then glanced down quickly at his watch. 11:49. He figured he had enough time to check out the fox animatronic. If his sanity let him of course.

He scurried over towards Pirate Cove and looked at it. There was a purple curtain which was decorated with golden stars. He looked over at the sign that said the cove were out of order. Mike blinked at the sign. Did something happen to close this place?

Nervously, he reached out to the curtain and twitched them open. Inside Pirate Cove it was dark but Mike pulled out his phone to look around. He turned his camera onto night mode and peered around. His screen showed nothing at first, just pieces of smashed mirror on the floor. Then when he turned to the right hand side he saw the fox animatronic.

Mike took a step backwards nervously but continued to look at the fox animatronic with his phone. It was a small fox, perhaps just a few inches smaller than him. Mike looked at the fox amazed. Despite its broken appearance the fox didn't really look all that dangerous. "Hi Foxy, m-my name is Mike and I just w-wanted to say I'm your new security guard," Mike quickly said. "I hope that w-we can both get along!"

He stood there for a few more moments, taking in the fox's appearance. The pirate fox didn't seem all that bad. Mike did leave a few minutes later when he realized he only had two minutes to reach his office. He didn't really want to be trapped around out here with those animatronics, even though he did want to get on the good terms with them.

The office was the same as yesterday. The chair was still standing in the same position and the security camera was still on the chair. For some reason the fan was on. Perhaps the last person who was in here left it on or something.

Mike headed over to his seat and placed the security camera onto his lap. It turned on all of a sudden and Mike knew the night had started. He glanced over at the different rooms quickly. No one had moved. Smiling to himself, Mike placed the security camera back onto his lap and leant back.

He kept an eye on at the two sides and at the doors. "Yeah, I can do this. See, none of this is all that bad! Yeah, go Mike! You are the number one security guard around here and no one is going to stop you from doing this job like a boss!"

A loud cheer was heard and Mike sheepishly covered his mouth with flushed cheeks. He didn't mean to be that loud. He hoped that the animatronics didn't mind that. Well, they probably didn't hear him after all. He is pretty far away from the animatronics.

Once again he checked the security camera and was more than happy when he found that none of the animals had moved from their original spots. Tonight was going pretty smoothly but unfortunately it only had been half an hour.

During his waiting Mike had peered around the room and took in the all the different decorations. There was a poster of the Freddy gang and a strange cupcake in the corner. That cupcake looked at him continuously. Mike glared right back at it.

Cool air was being blown around him from the fan. Mike was actually starting to get thankful because the room was starting to get hot and stuffy. He blew out some air before picking up the camera and flicking through the rooms.

Bonnie was in the dining room.

Mike jumped when he saw that the bunny had moved from his original spot. So this was where the night begun. Mike's hand itched to close the doors but he didn't want to start wasting energy. It was only 1am and he had 89%. Perhaps that was a good thing. He still had a lot of power left.

He did another quick scan through his check before lowering the camera. Loud and heavy footsteps were heard and Mike whimpered but tried to hold himself together. He told himself that everything where going to be okay. They were just animatronics. They couldn't do anything bad to him.

With another camera scan Mike was more than annoyed when he found Chica was out of her place too. "Why can't they just sit still?! I said to them that I didn't want any trouble. Oh well, perhaps they just don't listen or something."

Mike started to up his game and started to get himself into a routine. Check the two doors, check where Bonnie was then Chica, flick over to Pirate Cove and then repeat. It was going well but when Bonnie appeared at the door Mike slammed down on the button and locked Bonnie out. With his instincts telling him to do so, Mike turned over to his right and checked the door and window. He pressed the other button harshly and the door dropped down.

Chica left as well as Bonnie but Mike was surprised when the right door automatically opened. The button. It had fallen off when he pressed it. Mike frowned and gingerly bent down to pick the button up.

"Strange, I wouldn't have thought it would just fall off like that," he thought to himself.

He peered over at the door button and reluctantly opened the other door to save energy whilst he went to fix the other one. He knew what he was doing. However he started to panic when he heard heavy footsteps come from the right hallway. Chica was returning.

Mike hurried to fix the button, pressing wires in and switching them around. The footsteps were right outside his door now. Mike gasped when he saw the yellow animatronic and pushed the button back into the hole. The door slammed closed and Mike sighed in relief. What really scared him was when Chica just moved to the window to look at him. Mike could only see Chica when the lights flickered on then off.

The energy source was at 48% and it was now 3am. Mike bit his lip. He was just under average slightly. He had to be careful from now on.

Going back to his routine he lifted his security camera back up and flicked through the positions. Bonnie and Freddy were on the stage and Chica had gone to the dining room now. However when Mike went to check the Pirate Cove he saw that Foxy was poking his small little head through the curtains. He was looking directly at the camera.

The security guard shook slightly. "Should I be afraid of this fox or not? He didn't look dangerous before but he wasn't that active before..."

Mike was harshly pulled out of his thoughts when Bonnie appeared at the door again. He did what he always did when he saw an animatronic at his door. He closed it and Bonnie was safely locked out. However the bunny lingered there longer than usual and Mike knew the purple animatronic was draining his energy life. Mike let out an angry breath. Wouldn't that darn rabbit just leave him alone?

The lights showed that Bonnie still hadn't leaved and Mike was more than annoyed when Chica appeared at his other door.

"Great, I'm going to run out of power at this rate!" Mike thought as the other door was closed.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a shuddery breath. 4:30am and he was at 23%. He wasn't going to make it. He was pretty sure.

Bonnie continued to stay at his door and Mike was prepared to open the door and kick the bunny down the hallway but he stopped when he checked his security camera. Foxy wasn't in his cove any more.

He held his breath as he heard fast footsteps run down a hallway. To his surprise the shadow of Bonnie left but Mike jumped when he heard three knocks on his door. Then it was silent.

Mike saw that Chica was gone too so he silently opened up the doors again. "What just happened? Those two other animatronics just left when I heard the footsteps from Foxy. Were they scared of him or something? Well, whatever. I guess I'm glad the fox came along. If he didn't I'm pretty sure those two other animatronics would still be here and they would had stolen all of my power."

For the rest of the night none of the animatronics bothered him much to his surprise. 6am rolled along and Mike stood up from his chair and placed the security camera onto it. He felt relieved that he survived but he wasn't as startled as he was yesterday. Maybe it's because he sort of expected what was going to happen. Well, the button incident did scare him.

Outside Mike saw Mr Fazbear get out of his car. "Mike! Did you have a good night?" The business owner asked.

Mike nodded. "Indeed I did sir," Mike politely replied. "You may want to check on your wires by the way and the buttons. The right door one was faulty last night."

"Really? Mr Fazbear seemed surprised. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I hope you have a good day."

"You too sir," Mike replied as he walked off away from the pizzeria.

He had survived two nights at Freddy's.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Before I start I really want to apologize about the problem a few of you have pointed out. I, for some reason, have been using 'were' instead of 'was'. I think it's because I'm used to writing in the other person, and I really don't know what it has to do with this but it's the main reason probably. I have redone the other chapters and put them on microsoft, which pointed out the problems so hopefully all errors are fixed._**

**_You may be annoyed at me if I do this again. But sorry for that and the problem should be fixed now! Anyway, a few hours late update cause I had an art assessment to sooo... Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, fav and follows. You guys rock!_**

**_I don't own FNAF_**

* * *

><p>Foxy walked up and down his cove. He was feeling nervous and he also anxious. It was night three and there were a few hours until it was 12am, the time when Mike officially started his shift at work. Thankfully Mike had survived the first and second night as was still alive. That meant he should be able to help tonight.<p>

Goldie leaned against the walls and looked at the shadows. "He's going to arrive soon," she said out loud. "I can sense his presence nearby."

"That's good," Foxy replied. "So you told him our plan?"

The little girl nodded confidentially and turned to face the pacing fox. She noticed how nervous Foxy was acting and she shook her head at him, though there were a small smile on her face. "You know, I think everything is going to end up okay Foxy. I really am sure that Mike is going to be the one who is going to help us and I know that we won't be trapped in this cursed pizzeria all our life's to suffer endlessly," Goldie said. "I'm actually getting pretty excited if I were to be honest."

Foxy stopped walking and his eyes met Goldies. The animatronic looked at those dark pits that were her eyes. They looked so empty. Well, it did make sense after all since Goldie was a ghost. Her eyes were not supposed to show any emotion right? Foxy didn't know.

He looked away and out of the cracks of the curtains. "Will they be able to leave too?" Foxy asked curiously. Sure he did think that all of them were mean and he didn't exactly have the best relationship with any of them but it wouldn't be fair if they were all forced to be trapped here. "We can save them right?"

Goldie shrugged carelessly. "I don't really know to be honest. As I said the other day, their souls are lost in the darkness so unless we are able to talk some sense into them or something then I think that they will all have the fate of staying at Freddy's."

"Oh," Foxy mumbled. He looked away from the curtains. Something felt different though. Was he feeling sad? How could he feel sad? First off he were an animatronic but also why would he want to feel sad about leaving three people who have tormented him for the many years they have been trapped in these suits? It didn't really make any sense. He should be feeling glad that he was going to be free from them all. He should be feeling glad that he was going to be free soon. "Okay then."

"You don't have to feel sad about it," Goldie said whilst narrowing his eyes. "They have been torturing you for years and they have made you live in fear from leaving such a small space. Even if you could get through to them you shouldn't bring them to along anyway."

"But that isn't exactly fair," Foxy murmured.

He felt Goldie's eyes nearly burn holes into him because she was glaring so hard. He decided to not comment any more as he wanted to be on the little girl's side. However he just thought it was strange that she was being a little too harsh about the situation they were in. Shouldn't she want to try and save the others?

There was something that connected Goldie and the animatronics together after all. It could had been because all of them were killed at the same time and by the same killer. Shouldn't that make them all more closer together? Foxy shook his head and sighed, deciding he wouldn't think too much because he knew that Goldie could just read his mind if she was curious about what he was thinking.

He did cast his mind back to last night however. He remembered how Bonnie had decided to stay at Mike's door for at least an hour straight. He was purposely trying to drain all of the security guard's power. Chica just made it worse by standing at the other door too. Goldie had instructed the fox to make Bonnie scram before Mike really did run out of power.

Foxy had felt nervous but he did what he was told. He had sprinted out of his cove and down the hallways. Bonnie heard him and he had glared at the fox long and hard before quickly heading off. Chica had glared at him too through the other window and left. Foxy had knocked on the door three times as if he were trying to communicate to Mike and tell him in some way that everyone was gone. He knew it had worked when he heard the two doors open again whilst he was heading down the hallway again.

Around an hour ago Bonnie had called Foxy out on this. The purple bunny had shook his curtains and yelled that if he saw Foxy again, he'd rip his head off and make sure the fox would have a long and painful punishment of being stuffed into a suit.

The fox nervously clasped and unclasped his hands and began to start walking around his cove once more. He stopped in his tracks when he sensed someone was in front of him.

He lifted his head up and saw a new animatronic. It was Golden Freddy. The golden bear stood in front of him boldly and he looked down at the fox silently. Foxy noticed there were blood around the holes where the eyes were and as well around the mouth. The suit also had a few blood splatters on it too. Golden Freddy stood taller than Foxy by at least a head and nearly a half.

Foxy tensed up slightly and stayed silent as he and Golden Freddy looked at each other silently. The fox felt as the entire night would just consist of looking at this golden animatronics. Thankfully Goldie decided to break the ice and start up the conversation.

"It's a good thing that you came Phone Guy," Goldie said.

The golden bear peered over at Goldie slowly, his head turning as fast as a snail. "Call me Sam," he said.

Foxy was surprised that Sam's voice was still the same as it was before he was shoved into the suit. He opened and closed his jaw but he couldn't make any sound come out of his mouth. Foxy was surprised that he couldn't talk from shock.

"You need to speak quietly," Goldie hissed at Sam. "You don't want the other animatronics to hear you."

"Oh, okay," Sam spoke quietly. He turned his head back towards Foxy. "Hey, you're the fox aren't you?"

Foxy nodded nervously. What was Sam's reaction going to be about him? Last time the two were together Sam had locked him out of his office but then got killed by the others.

Sam didn't move and still continued to look down at the fox. "Goldie told me about you. She said that you weren't evil. Is that true?"

"I-I was trying to p-protect you when t-the others a-attacked," Foxy stuttered shakily. "I'm sorry. M-my voice isn't t-the best and I could o-only scream when I f-first opened my mouth."

The golden bear raised his arm and Foxy flinched, expecting for the golden bear to whack him or something. He thought he deserved it anyway. The fox had failed to protect this security guard so the least Sam could do was hit him around a little as payback. He was taken aback when the golden bear placed his paw onto his shoulder. "It's fine Foxy," Sam said. "It's my fault I was killed. I wasn't doing my job properly and I was so caught up in making voice calls I didn't notice the other animatronics sneak up on me."

Foxy inwardly smiled. "Thank y-you Sam."

"Hate to ruin the make-up here but we need to go over the plan." The little girl studied the two animatronics carefully. "We only have a few minutes before Mike arrives."

"Ah, okay then," Sam said. He lowered his hand from Foxy's shoulder and turned towards Goldie. "Can you quickly go over the plan again?"

Goldie nodded and crossed her arms. Her lips went into a thin line but then she opened her mouth. "Sam, you are going to teleport into Mike's office and then you are going to talk to him. You are going to tell him that you are not his enemy and her shouldn't be scared of you. Then tell him that Foxy is on his side and that he needs his help. You should know what to say to Mike after that right? It's pretty easy because you're going to explain to him what I explained to you the other day."

The golden bear nodded steadily. "Okay. I got the plan."

"Good. If I think you are taking too long I'll go into the office too," Goldie stated. She turned to Foxy. "Just make sure that Freddy and the others try not to do too much damage okay?"

"Sure thing," Foxy agreed.

"Okay then. All we need to do now is wait," Goldie declared.

* * *

><p>Whistling, Mike opened up the pizzeria's doors and stepped inside. His whistling started to die down when he spotted the three animatronics on the stage. He was in such a good mood too. Now he felt nerves run through his body. He closed the doors and speedily walked across the chequered floors.<p>

The animatronics followed Mike's movements with their eyes. Tonight was the night they were going to go tough on him. Maybe they'll even kill him tonight. It depends if he did he job well enough to survive them for the night.

_"Everything is going to be okay. I've done this twice now so there is nothing to be scared of. All they do is go to the door and you can just close them out," _Mike thought as he reached his office. _"But then again Bonnie did stay by my door longer than I wanted. He could had drained out all of my power and then the doors may had opened. I definitely don't want to think about that happening because I know nothing but trouble would just occur." _

Mike slumped onto the comfy office chair and span around on it once before opening up his satchel. He slipped out his iPod and checked the time. He it was only 11:45. We was pretty early, which was strange since he was sure that he was going to be late to work.

He leant back into his chair and quickly checked his emails and then put his iPod away. The security camera was placed onto his lap and Mike waited for it to power up. The power was currently off but as soon as it was 12:00am Mike knew that the limited power would be automatically turned on and his night of survival would begin.

The security camera jolted ever so slightly and Mike knew that it was now 12:00am. He picked up the camera and went through the different rooms. Nothing had happened. Well, that was sorted of expected since the night had only just begun.

A loud ringing sound was heard and Mike knew that it was only the phone. Every night he had been getting a message left from the last security guard who had worked here. All his advise that the man had given had been pretty good so Mike happily waited for the man's voice to start. The call started only a few seconds later and the recorded message started to play.

The message started off well but only on the second sentence did the rambling start to get different. Mike narrowed his eyes and glanced at the camera confused as the other security guard continued to drone on. Banging was heard and Mike froze. The banging sounded just like the sound Foxy made. A song was being made and the man was starting to panic.

_"Oh no," _the other security guard said. A loud scream erupted from the phone and Mike jumped back in surprise. He chair skidded backwards slightly but it didn't knock the security guard of the chair.

"What was that?" Mike whispered, placing a hand over his beating heart.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that everything were going to be okay. But whatever he heard on the phone did startle him. What did happen to the other security guard? Was he killed or something or did he just abruptly quit his job from being too scared?

Mike shook his head and gradually begun to open his eyes. He let out a silent scream when he saw an animatronic in front of him. A golden bear was slumped against his desk and was looking at him right in the eyes. It was creepy. The security guard gasped for air and he felt paralysed to the spot.

_"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die," _Mike thought.

He shakily reached for his security camera and flicked through it, hoping that all of this was just an illusion or something. However when he lowered the security camera the bear was still there.

"Mike."

The security guard let out a strangled sob, cowering away. He didn't care that the animatronic just said his name. Actually that made the whole situation all the more scarier. How on earth did this animatronic know his name anyway? Mike knew he hadn't seen this golden bear before.

"I'm not going to hurt you, do not worry."

Mike continued to cower away on the chair, huddling up in the corner of the chair and drawing his arms and hands over his face for some sort of protection. How did that animatronic get into his room anyway? He was so sure that there were no animatronic in the room when he last checked. Also he hadn't seen this animatronic before.

The security guard shook some more but then his shaking started to die down. That voice.

He peeped through the cracks of his fingers and saw that the golden bear was still slumped against his desk and was still looking at him.

_"Perhaps... Perhaps he isn't going to hurt me."_

Mike lowered his hands from his face. "W-w-who are y-you?" Mike asked, slinking away when he asked the question.

"Well, as you can see I'm the Golden Freddy animatronic but I'm actually called Sam," Sam explained. "I'm not here to hurt you. I think we are both on the same side anyway."

The security guard peered at the golden bear. He wasn't trying to hurt him? Why was that? Mike sat forwards slightly and looked at the bear, though he was still a little afraid of it still. Well, who wouldn't be scared of a golden bear that had teleported into your room?

"H-how is that?"

"Well, I sort of need your help," Sam said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and hurt you or anything. I want to be on your side and we need your help."

Mike tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. "We?"

"There are three of us who need your help. Me, a little girl called Goldie and Foxy," Sam told him.

"You mean the fox animatronic?" Mike asked confused. "Why?"

"Well you see..." Sam looked out of the two doors warily. "Eleven years ago there were five murders. Five children were killed. Three boys and two girls. Their spirits were locked into the animatronic suits, apart from Goldie's. Four bodies were also shoved into the animatronic suits too. Now their spirits are trapped in this pizzeria. Goldie and Foxy want to be free but they can't leave this place without your help."

"Mine?"

Sam nodded. "Mike, we want you to help us. We want you to help us set us all free from this place."

The security guard looked down at the floor. "So the kids want me to do something for them so they can have enclosure?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Mike tapped his chin, though he kept a sharp eye on the golden bear. "How about we get the murderer arrested?"

"He's already behind bars but I don't think that's what it is to get our spirits to leave," Sam said to Mike. "It's something else what the kids want."

"Oh," Mike murmured. He checked the doors quickly and scanned through the security camera. Whilst he was doing this he tried to think of a way but his mind was starting to cloud over every time he got an idea. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what these kids and Sam wanted! "Do you have an idea to get enclosure?"

Sam stayed silent for a few moments but finally gave an answer. "I think Goldie mentioned something about checking the attic."

"The attic?" Mike asked, sounding surprised.

Sam nodded. "I don't know why but she hinted about going up there. It's in the backstage room. There should be a latch which you can pull down which will lead you into the attic."

Mike nervously shook at that. "How am I going to get in the-"

He was cut off when a loud scream was heard and the sound of metal scraping against metal echoed around. Sam looked almost scared. "God no. Foxy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ah ha! I've got tomorrow off so perhaps there may be a longer chapter tomorrow! I'm sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger but this chapter is out! Please note this story is not connected to FNAF 2 in any way so don't connect or mess the two together please :3_**

**_Thank you my lovely reviewers! And my favourite and followers! You are all cool._**

**_I don't own FNAF_**

* * *

><p>It was around 12:30am when Foxy had heard some rustling and then some footsteps starting to walk. He poked his head from the curtain and saw Bonnie walking past this cove.<p>

"This isn't good," Goldie said, poking her head from the curtain too. She chewed one of her lips anxiously and peered up at Foxy. "You need to stop him. We can't let him get into the office or he's going to get Mike! I don't know if Sam will be able to protect Mike if an animatronic gets to the office."

Foxy gripped onto the curtain tightly and worriedly looked at Bonnie, who had yet to notice him. Luckily neither Chica or Freddy were with the purple rabbit. "What can I do? It's not like I can talk to him. He'll just rip me apart!" Foxy exclaimed, looking down at the little girl below him.

She shrugged but then looked up at the fox animatronic. "You're going to have to stall him. Attack him if you need to. Do whatever you can to stop Bonnie or the others from reaching the office."

Foxy swallowed and looked back at the purple rabbit. Bonnie was still walking down the hallway. The fox had to make a decision now or it would be too late and Bonnie would reach the office. If Bonnie reached the office then the plan might completely go into ruins. Then Goldie and Foxy wouldn't be able to leave the place. Foxy didn't want that. He wanted to leave this place now. "Okay, I'll go and try and stop him some way and hope he won't attack."

Goldie nodded at Foxy and the fox slipped from behind his curtain and started to wander towards Bonnie. The purple bunny walked slowly towards Mike's office, occasionally stopping for a few seconds to listen out for something. Foxy opened and closed his mouth, feeling nerves run through him. It was strange how he was feeling all these emotions when he was just an animatronic. Then again he wasn't an animatronic in a way. He was just a lost soul.

Bonnie suddenly spun around and faced Foxy. The bunny's expression changed to a one of anger. "What are you doing here Foxy? Go back in your cove before I stuff you into a suit," Bonnie threatened. "Well, go on! Scram."

The fox animatronic shook his head and stood his ground. He looked like he wasn't going to leave and that only infuriated Bonnie even further. The purple bunny took a step closer to Foxy, glaring down at the fox animatronic with much hatred. Bonnie narrowed his eyes and glared at the fox dangerously.

"Y-you're not going to make me leave," Foxy bravely said. He looked up at Bonnie as confidentially as he could. If he were a human then Foxy knew his heart would be beating faster than the sound of light. But he couldn't leave now.

Bonnie shook his head. "You asked for this fox," he whispered lowly. He let out a sudden loud screech and threw himself at the small fox animatronic. Foxy held his arm up in defence and the sound of metal scraping against metal was heard. Sparks flew as Bonnie scraped his arm against Foxy's arm, trying to lower the fox's strength. Bonnie withdrew his hand speedily and went in to attack again.

Natural instincts made Foxy jump to the side and throw his hooked hand towards Bonnie. The hook scraped across the bunny's stomach, causing a faint scratch to be seen on the lilac coloured stomach. Bonnie yelled at this and swung his arm violently, knocking the fox over. Foxy stumbled on the floor but quickly dodged Bonnie's next blow.

"Why do you want to protect him so much huh?" Bonnie yelled, swiping his hand and catching the fox's hand. Foxy's hook fell to the dirty floor with a loud clatter and skidded along across the hallway and into the darkness. "He's evil!"

"No, y-you're the evil one for t-trying to hurt him!" Foxy retorted, spinning around to get his hook. Bonnie wouldn't let this happen and tripped the fox over to that the fox animatronic collided with the wall instead of running to get the hook. Foxy held his arms out and pushed his away from the wall with his one paw. "I don't g-get it! What did he e-ever do to you!"

Bonnie paused. His eye started to go darker. "Freddy says he is evil," Bonnie said in a slightly deeper voice. "Freddy says we must kill every guard that gets into the building otherwise we'll be hurt again."

The fox animatronic paused and looked at the purple bunny. "So you're j-just scared," Foxy concluded.

"What?" Bonnie seemed surprised. His voice went back to normal and he glared at the fox. "What are you on about?"

"You're only t-trying to hurt Mike b-because you're scared from the fact that a s-security guard killed us," Foxy continued talking. He was being calm and collected, hoping that Bonnie would mimic his mood and won't be violent again. "But Mike is g-good! How do you know he i-isn't our enemy? He c-could be on our side for all I know."

Bonnie's eyes widened and Foxy held onto a slither of hope that he had talked through to Bonnie. No. Bonnie grabbed the fox animatronic by the throat and held him up against the wall. Foxy struggled beneath the purple bunny's grip but as much as he squirmed and wiggled he could not loosen himself to get free. He clawed at Bonnie's hands viciously but he couldn't free himself. The purple bunny's grip got tighter. Foxy heard his neck starting to click.

"Shut up Foxy," Bonnie growled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I d-do," Foxy insisted. "You weren't j-just the only one who was m-murdered."

With that comment Bonnie gripped the neck so tightly that there was a loud crack. Foxy's eyes widened as he slumped against the wall, holding onto his neck. It was out of place. He ran his paw over the sides of the neck and felt a few screws were loose.

Bonnie looked away from the fox silently.

"Y-y-you should t-take a g-good l-look at y-yourself," Foxy whispered softly. "T-this isn't y-you Bonnie. P-please b-believe m-me."

Foxy felt himself shut down and his body fell to the side, loudly hitting the floor with a thump. His eyes were lifeless but they were now closed.

The purple bunny looked down at the fox animatronic. His eyes held no emotion but there was a new feeling that Bonnie felt. He didn't know what it was though. He hadn't experienced this before. This feeling made him feel pitiful but it also made him feel uncomfortable.

Something caught his eye and Bonnie turned to see that there was a broken mirror shard on the floor just a few inches away from the shut down fox. Bonnie peered at this mirror and his eyes widened in complete surprise. _"Why can I not see a purple bunny? Why can I see... me?"_

The purple bunny lifted a hand to his face as he felt around. He could feel his metal cheek but in the mirror his hand was brushing against something else. A little boy was in the mirror, looking amazed. He had floppy brown hair and magenta coloured eyes. The little boy looked to be around eight or nine years old. He wore a black shirt with purple stripes on it and brown coloured trousers. His trainers were white with hints of red on them. The little boy's eyes started to water and something started to happen. Splatters of blood appeared on the boy's cheek. There were two big cuts on his stomach and bruises started to appear up and down his arms. A dribble of crimson blood ran from his mouth.

Bonnie looked away, feeling disgusted. But with what? What he saw or with himself? How could he had been so blind? He peered down at Foxy and a wave of guilt ran through him. All this time had Foxy been the good guy? Not the bad guy like Freddy always told him? _"Foxy... He was only trying to stop us from becoming monsters... All along he knew what we were doing was wrong but he never listened to him. Freddy always said that Foxy was evil. It can't be... Foxy has to be a good guy right?"_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He looked down the hallway. It had been lightened up by one of the flickering light bulbs. Bonnie saw a man standing still, gripping Foxy's hook close to his chest as he looked at the sight in front of him in horror. It was Mike, the security guard.

Bonnie looked down at Foxy for one last time before scampering off down the hallway. He just couldn't face what he had done.

* * *

><p>Mike stood in the hallway with wide eyes. He heard Golden Freddy teleport to behind him but he wasn't fazed. He held the fox's hook in his hand tightly and swallowed anxiously.<p>

"Oh God... Is he okay?" Sam asked out loud, heading down the hallway towards the turned off fox. The golden bear knelt down besides the fox and examined his condition. "He's been turned off somehow. I don't really know what caused it but he's still working."

The security guard nodded and hesitantly headed over to where the two animatronics were. He knelt down besides Sam. "W-will any of t-the other animatronics t-try to attack u-us now?" Mike asked, peering one way then the other to see if Freddy, Bonnie or Chica were going to attack. He peered back at the fox. "H-how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that I could take a look at him if I had some better light. It'd be better if we went back into your office so we'll be safe from the other animatronics," Sam explained to Mike, who nodded in agreement. Sam knelt down and heaved the fox into his arms. Foxy wasn't that hard to carry, the fox was a lot smaller and in worse condition than the Golden Freddy, thus making the fox a lot lighter and easier to carry.

Mike hurried into the office whilst Sam followed behind. The security guard wiped the table off all it's contents, making papers and pens fall to the floor. He wasn't all that concerned really. Foxy was his main priority right now. The fox lifelessly fell onto the wooden desk of the table and Sam started to examine the robotic fox.

"Ah ha! I think I have found the main cause of this problem," Sam announced. He tilted Foxy's head to the side for Mike to see what the problem was. "His screws and wires have been pulled out and tangled up. This is probably the reason why he shut down. I can't detect any other problems."

"So is it easy to fix?" Mike asked, taking a step forwards and looking at the problem. He touched one of the screws delicately and it fell onto the desk and rattled around, spinning around on it's head. "Oh, this may be harder than expected."

Sam nodded. "We need to find some tools to try and fix him. Just a screwdriver will do. However would there even be one in this office?"

Mike shrugged. "I'll have a look around whilst you keep guard."

The golden bear agreed to this and stood where the office chair was once was. He looked at Foxy before keeping a sharp eye out on the two doors. If he were to see just one animatronic he'd close the doors as fast as he could. Thankfully there was a lot of power since Mike hadn't used it a lot tonight from Foxy's incident.

Meanwhile Mike was going through the desk draws. He pulled them open and scrounged around for a screwdriver. He cursed under his breath when the top draw had only paper documents on them and slammed it shut before moving on to the middle draw.

The door suddenly closed and Mike looked out of his window only to see Chica looking at him intensely. His breath hitched as he ducked but Chica's eyes followed him at his every movement. She then looked over at the desk and saw Foxy lying on it. The chicken grinned madly and ran off much to the security guard's surprise. Sam opened the door once more.

Quickly gaining his composure back Mike started on the next draw. He shuffled through the papers and various different other items. "There isn't anything in these draws!" He shouted angrily, shoving the draw closed so hard it made the desk rock.

"Try the bottom one then!" Sam urged.

Mike opened the bottom draw feeling frustrated. He let out a shout of anger when the bottom draw was completely empty. "There isn't anything in it!"

"Sugar," Sam hissed. Yes, the old security guard did not swear because he was kid friendly security guard. "Just check around again."

"I already has! I'm telling you that there is nothing here but paper and documents. There is no screwdrivers here," Mike concluded with a loud sigh. He had never felt so desperate to help someone before. It was slightly strange since Mike didn't even know what Foxy was like and how Foxy was going to him help Foxy. If that made sense.

Sam started to think of an idea. "Well, I think I know where one screwdriver could be," he said quietly. Mike looked at Sam interestedly. "There should be one at the backstage."

The security guard felt like his heart had stopped. The good news there was actually a screw driver in the building. The bad news was that this screwdriver was at backstage. That was directly behind the front stage where the animatronics should be. There was a door that led to backstage from the front stage itself but there was also another route to backstage too. Mike fearfully shuddered at the thought of heading out to get a screwdriver.

"Y-you want me to get it?" Mike asked faintly.

"I could just teleport over there and get it," Sam said. "You just need to stay here and keep an eye on Foxy."

Mike sighed in relief and headed over to his chair and slumped down into it. "That's good... Well for me anyway. Are you going to be okay doing this? I-I could always do this if you want."

"No, I can already sense you are scared. I'll go. I will be as quick as possible okay. Do not let any animatronics into the room," Sam warned before teleporting off.

"I wasn't really intending too," Mike murmured truthfully.

He leant back in his chair and looked over at Foxy before picking up the security camera once again. He flicked through the other rooms and tried to look for Sam at backstage. He couldn't see the golden bear however. Mike shrugged it off but he felt a little unsure.

Freddy wasn't in his place on the stage and neither was Chica. Mike couldn't even find where Bonnie was. He turned to the kitchen camera and heard loud clattering from the kitchen. It sounded like if someone where throwing pots around noisily and they were landing on the floor in loud clatters.

He turned to the doors but non of the animatronics were there.

"Hmm, is Foxy okay?"

Mike yelped and fell backwards with his chair. He felt his heart beat quickly and he leaned up only to see a little girl standing at his feet, looking over at him innocently. At first Mike was relieved that it was just a little girl but then he was even more startled.

"How did you get in here?!" Mike shouted, pulling himself up so he was sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Little girl you are not supposed to be here!"

The little girl shrugged. "I'm Goldie. I trust Sam has told you about me?"

Mike fell silent and recalled about what Sam had first told him when they first met just a few hours ago. Oh yeah, the golden bear did mention a little girl called Goldie and about Foxy. "Oh, it's just you then," Mike said, sounding relieved.

Goldie turned to the desk and looked at Foxy. "He's hurt," she said. "What happened?"

"The purple bunny, uh, Bonnie. I saw him before he ran off but I don't know what happened. T-there could had been a fight," Mike mumbled. He looked at the girl, feeling a little scared now. There was a ghost right in front of him. Ghosts haunted places and they were pretty creepy. Mike inched away slightly, making sure he kept his distance from the little girl.

Goldie clicked her tongue at this and shook her head. She knew everything what Mike was thinking and she knew he was terrified of her. That didn't really bother her at all. She just ignored him and looked at her fox friend. "He's going to be okay. You just need to screw the screws back into his neck."

"Uh, Sam has gone to get a screwdriver from the backstage," Mike told her.

She nodded. "You should close the right door if I were you."

Mike froze and went silent. He heard two pairs of footsteps walk up the right hallway. He raised his hand and pressed the button down and the right door closed noisily. The footsteps continued to walk over and then they stopped at the window. The security guard could see Chica and Freddy look into the room.

Freddy seemed surprised when he saw Foxy on the table. He murmured a few things to Chica and the yellow chicken nodded. The two headed off again and Mike was surprised that they just left like that. He would had expected them to throw a riot or something.

A screwdriver was shoved in his hand and he looked up to see Sam looking down at him. "I found the screwdriver," he said.

"Oh t-thanks," Mike replied, pulling himself up. He went over to the desk and Goldie to a step to the side to let Mike get access to Foxy's broken neck. The security guard looked at the screws and started to line them up back into place again before screwing them back in to place. Whilst he was doing this he flipped and pushed some wires back into the animatronic's neck too.

He started to screw the last screw in place and once he stopped he then went to the fox's jaw.

"I should fix this too," Mike suggested.

The other two nodded and Mike got to work. His jaw was loose and all he needed to do was to unscrew then screw the screws in the fox's jaw back into place. He gently moved the jaw up and down and found that it worked correctly once again.

"You did a good job," Sam complemented. "He looks... better."

"At least his jaw should work now," Goldie stated.

Mike smiled at the two and turned back to the fox. He saw that Foxy's eyes were starting to open. Mike felt nervous and took a step back just in case something happened.

Foxy was now awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Um yeah, this story is going to end soon! It's been fun writing this. I can't predict how many chapter there are going to be but I know it's going to be soon. Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews. You guys are so awesome and the inspiration for my writing :3_**

**_I don't own FNAF _**

* * *

><p>Foxy opened his eyes feeling somewhat different. What he first instantly recognized was that his neck felt like it was more tighter than usual. Then he realized that his jaw wasn't feeling all loose and it was actually fully closed properly. He almost felt new once again.<p>

"You're awake."

He turned to his side and saw Goldie standing right next to him. The security guard, Mike, was sitting on his office chair and Sam was standing next to the right hand door. The office was indeed getting small from all these people inside of it. Foxy sat up and moved his neck to the right and to the left, making sure that it was okay and thankfully it was. It was actually even better than good. It felt great that he knew that it wasn't going to fall off at any moment.

He opened and closed his jaw and he felt a surge of happiness run through him. "Mike fixed you just a little while back," Sam said. "Your jaw should be working properly now and your neck should be back in place now and stable too."

Foxy turned over to Mike, who was looking directly at him. The security guard was on the border line of being completely scared or relieved that the fox was awake. Mike was just nervous, that's all. He had no idea what this fox was like but from what he has witnessed and what he had heard about the fox then he thought it was safe to say that Foxy wasn't evil in any way. That meant that Mike could trust Foxy right? Yeah, he could. Any other animatronic, excluding Sam, would had attacked the security guard on first sight as soon as it woke up.

"Thank y-you Mike," Foxy said, feeling his neck and feeling how smooth and fixed it was. He felt so happy. "I really d-do appreciate this."

"It's no...problem," Mike replied. He suddenly felt surprised. Why? Well, who wouldn't be surprised if an animatronic fox was thanking you for saving him, a golden bear was standing by your right door and a little ghost girl was in the same room as you and wanted help. "It wasn't all that hard, there was just a few screws loose. That's all."

Foxy nodded and slipped off the desk and onto his feet. "So, what now?"

Mike checked his iPod and looked at the time. "It's 5:30am, what do you all want to do? We only have half an hour until the pizzeria is opened up and I have to leave."

"We can discuss our plan," Goldie announced loudly, making sure that her voice was heard in the small room. "And then we can go through with the plan tonight. It's not a difficult plan and I'm sure that it will work."

"Okay then," Sam said. "We should close the doors. We do have enough energy to last us half an hour after all. We haven't really been using the power tonight really either. I'm sort of surprised actually." The golden bear pressed the right door button then reached over to press the left door button. The two doors closed loudly and they were all sealed into the room together.

The little girl coughed loudly and sat on the desk, her legs swinging around and looking like they were kicking the desk even though they were not. It was clear that Goldie was the person of the group who was going to go make plans and order everyone around to do the plans. It was sort of strange since she was a five or six year old girl. They all still went along with it nonetheless.

"So us souls who are trapped here at the pizzeria want to leave. That's pretty clear. We need a way to gain enclosure. Arresting the killer wasn't enough for our enclosure so we want something else. I have a plan of how to gain m-... our enclosure," Goldie explained. "This plan is going to work for all of us who are not evil. You need a clear mind and a forgiving soul for all of this to happen so that's why Foxy and Sam will be able to escape their animatronic suits."

"But what about Bonnie, Chica and Freddy?" Mike asked. "It wouldn't be exactly fair if we just left them all here and you all left?"

"Hey, you're not the one who's been trapped here for eleven years," Goldie murmured, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "Besides, like I said, you need a clear mind to leave and they just don't have a clear mind and they are just so evil. It's obvious we can't just save them."

Foxy hummed in thought. "But I think Bonnie's mind is clear."

"Huh?"

"I think he's got a clear mind. You know what, I think he is on our side," Foxy concluded. "He had a chance to stuff me into a suit but he didn't."

Goldie yawned. "So what? Perhaps he couldn't be bothered to shove you into a suit. Look, we getting off track here. The clock is ticking and we need to get this plan laid out before it turns 6am okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

"Good. Now I think, no, I know I have found a way to gain enclosure. There is an attic just above the backstage and it has pretty easy access. If we all can just get up there then we can carry on with the plan. There is... something up there that can help us all," Goldie said. "Any questions?"

"Uh yeah," Sam said. "The attic is one of the places I can't teleport out of."

"Hmm? Why is that?" Goldie asked curiously. "I thought you could teleport anywhere in this pizzeria?"

"Technically speaking the attic is not apart of the pizzeria. Well, not a apart of the original pizzeria. It was added on in the early months of 1987. The Golden Freddy suit has been around before that so in a way he isn't connected to the room. Which means I can't teleport into it or out."

The little girl curled a strand of her hair around one of her fingers and looked up thoughtfully. "I never knew that. Hmm. Well, if nothing goes wrong I'm sure you will be okay. You're a cool guy as well so you can look after yourself if something bad were to happen right?"

"I-I guess so," Sam stuttered.

"So what is this thing in the attic?" Mike asked.

"Well it's a-"

A loud chime was heard and Mike looked down at his iPod and saw that it had turned 6am. He cursed loudly. "We can discuss this as soon as you get here," Foxy said, quickly scurrying off. Sam teleported out of the room to his usual spot in the backstage room.

"You better be here tonight. We need you Mike," Goldie said before running out of the room.

Mike blinked at her. The doors had automatically opened as soon as it turned 6am so Mike had nothing to do but to leave. He picked up his satchel silently and walked out of the pizzeria, sparing a glance for the animatronics on the stage. Non of them looked at him today. They all just looked ahead at the posters on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

The doors opened and inside stepped Mr Fazbear. "Oh, you're still here Mike. I presume that you are just leaving?"

"Yes sir. I was just collecting my bags up," Mike told him.

He walked back the pizzeria owner but was stopped abruptly. "Mike. Is everything okay here at night? I've noticed that the animatronics have been acting... more secretive during the day. We have to reset Freddy just to get him to start performing and sometimes I keep hearing sounds within Pirate Cove. You haven't been doing anything have you?"

"N-no. Not at all sir. Everything is fine during the night. It could just be some technical problems you know?" Mike suggested.

Mr Fazbear sighed. "I understand you boy. It's just sad you know. I've been the owner of this place for a long time and it's sad seeing this place starting to slowly fall into ruins. It's only a matter of time when this place has to be shut down for good. We keep getting warnings from the safety experts and the health ones too that this place needs to improve or it's going to need to shut down."

Mike looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. "Don't worry sir, I'm sure things will lighten up for you soon."

"You really think so?" Mr Fazbear asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I really do."

* * *

><p>Mike woke up earlier than usual today. It was only lunch time when he slowly opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn. He sat up in his bed and glanced out of the window. It was raining today. He frowned and slipped out of his bed, stretching as he headed towards the bathroom to shower.<p>

The flat was empty today. His sister had mentioned about getting another job so they definitely had enough money for the house. Mike had felt saddened when his sister told him this. He felt like he wasn't helping enough with paying for this flat. Well, he'd be getting paid soon so that was an upside. The only downside was that his pay check was pretty lousy. Then again he 'supposedly' didn't need to do a lot whilst he was on his night shift.

The shower water was cool when he turned the nozzle and the security guard shuddered as he waited for the water to warm up. His hands were slightly dirty from when he had to fix the fox animatronic. Foxy wasn't exactly the cleanest animatronic around. The water warmed up and Mike let out a content sound as he felt himself getting cleaner.

Once he was done he stepped out and changed into some casual clothing, which were also the same clothing as he was going to wear tonight for his job. He didn't exactly need a uniform because no one saw him whilst he was working. Unless they wanted to break into a haunted pizzeria and nearly get killed by animatronics. Mike wondered what he was supposed to do if someone was to break in. He couldn't just let them get killed by the animatronics but he also couldn't just go outside his office. Then he might be killed too.

He brushed his brown hair and blew a few strands which covered his eyes. His sister told him he should get a hear cut but Mike refused. His hair wasn't like girl long but it was long for a boy. But he liked it that way. He could easily run a hand through it when he was stressed and stuff. His blue eyes gleamed in the mirror and Mike smiled. His sister was surprised that the security guard was still single.

Once Mike deemed himself ready he headed into the living room and sighed when he saw how empty it was. The security guard was feeling restless. He wanted to talk to someone or just do something. He was feeling trapped being inside this flat all alone.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, deciding that he would have a drive out. His car keys were shoved into his pocket and Mike left his apartment and went to get his car. It was only a small beaten up car that he and his sister bought because it was so cheap. His sister didn't usually drive it because one of her friends usually drove her around town and to work.

Mike got into his car and started to drive. The rain hit his window and his windscreen wipers had the constant job of wiping back and forth just so the windows wouldn't get too wet and making sure that Mike could see and not crash his car. Mike didn't really know where he was heading. He drove along his usual routine he took in his car. He only knew where he parked when he looked at the building in front of him. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He had drove to the place he worked at.

His fingers tapped against the steering wheel as he thought. He had a little money so he could go inside and just order the cheapest thing. Perhaps he could just slip into a table and just order a drink. He couldn't really just be kicked out either because he was actually an employee too.

He left his car and ran towards the pizzeria, hoping that he wasn't getting too wet. He shook himself off as he stepped inside. Thankfully he didn't get too wet so he was more dry than wet.

There was no waiter to tell him where to sit so Mike presumed that you just sat where ever you wanted to. He took a seat in the corner and sat down in one of the red cushioned chair. The cushion crackled when he sat down and Mike knew this chair had to be old.

Lots of people where at the pizzeria. Children were sitting in front of the stage and waiting patiently for the animatronics to start performing. The adults were talking amongst themselves happily, glad that their children were so amused here. The place really did look like a kid friendly place at first glance. But then Mike started to notice what Mr Fazbear was on about. The walls were damp with condensation and some of the chequered tiles were cracked. The posters were curling in the corners and the decorations were starting to look like they had seen better days. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria did look like it needed to shut down sooner and let a new company take over to freshen it up.

The curtains on the stage opened up and the children started to cheer when they spotted Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on the stage. They all clamoured for the animatronics to start performing. Mike didn't really know why. These robotic animals were getting old after all.

"Hey, look at all the children, the children!" Chica said, her voice box sounding a little strange. She even repeated some of the same things. Mike shook his head slightly, actually feeling sorry for the yellow chicken and even for the children. "Are we ready to have a fun time, time?"

Despite the chicken's obvious mistakes the children cheered and nodded. "Then lets get ready to perform, to eat, to perform!" Bonnie announced.

The animatronics started to play music. Well, only Bonnie and Chica did. Freddy stayed still on the stage and refused to play music. Mike now understood what Mr Fazbear meant. The show had to be stopped as some mechanics came in and started to mess around with the bear's wires.

"You know this isn't the first time this has happened before," someone said.

Mike turned to his side and saw someone leaning against the wall and besides the table. She wasn't looking at Mike or the stage. Her eyes were set on Pirate Cove. "I know, the owner told me."

The girl nodded. She looked like she was in her teen years. Her hair was a red colour and ran down her back elegantly. Her eyes were a deep green and she had some freckles running over her nose. She was pretty tall. She wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it which looked like leather. Her quarter length leggings were black. She was also wearing red converse. "I'm Jodie. I come here often. The owner often lets me clean up when everyone has left."

"Mike," he replied. "I work night shift here."

Jodie raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? I wouldn't want to be in this place after hours," she said, scrunching her nose. "This place is sort of creepy."

"Then why do you come here often then?" The security guard responded,

The red haired girl looked down, a slight blush on her cheeks. "This sounds awfully cheesy but I come here from something that happened in my childhood. My brother, when he was around he used to take me here all the time. Once a week at least. I just feel connected to this place you know?"

Mike nodded, sort of understanding this feeling. "May I ask but what happened to your brother?"

"He... was killed. There was this murder which included five children. It happened here in the pizzeria. You know I should be disgusted to be here but I sort of feel close to my brother here," Jodie explained. "I miss him".

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mike replied slowly. He looked at the girl, feeling a little puzzled but also knowing what he was thinking about. _"Could this girl be sisters with one of the animatronics? Well, one of the spirits?"_

Jodie sniffed. "It's fine. I should be over it now anyway. My brother told me to never dwell on the past. He always had a clear mind."

_"He always had a clear mind... Is she Foxy's sister? He is the only animatronic who matches the description and Foxy is the only one who has a clear mind," _Mike thought. "Yeah, he'd want you to not be upset and move on."

"He would. Thanks Mike," Jodie smiled. She pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against. "I hope you have a good night tonight."

"You too," Mike responded as Jodie walked off towards the gaming area. _"What a nice kid."_

He sat back and watched as the curtains were pulled closed. The children headed back towards their parents, looks of disappointment on their face. Mike felt bad for them but knew he couldn't exactly do anything about it.

Soon he spotted Mr Fazbear walk onto the stage looking just as disappointed as the kids. "I'm terribly sorry but Freddy is ill today and he won't be able to perform," he announced into a microphone. Some of the children booed as some just accepted it. "Hopefully he will get better soon. How about you tell him to get better soon?"

The children seemed to like this idea. "Get well soon Freddy!" They all shouted.

* * *

><p>Mike had decided to stay for the rest of the day. He had shot a message to his sister so she should know that he wasn't going to be home tonight. He helped clean around the area. At some point he spotted Jodie wiping a table close by him.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mike asked as he moved onto the table besides the red haired girl.

She nodded and rubbed the table vigorously. "Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were sort of frowning whilst you were cleaning and I thought something was wrong so I asked," Mike said to her. "Sorry if I'm sounding too pushy or something."

"It's fine, I'm not that bothered," Jodie replied. She stood back and looked at the table. "Well, it's as clean as it's going to get now."

Mike looked at it too. She did a good job of wiping it down but there were still permanent marks on it. "You did a good job on it."

"Hmm." The red haired girl put her cleaning equipment away and picked up her purple backpack and placed it over her shoulders. "I might see you tomorrow maybe. Depends if your in the pizzeria. This is the first time I've seen you in here during the day to be honest."

"Well, it has been my first time actually. I usually just come in here for my night shift," Mike chuckled.

"Ah, okay. Well, I need to get going or my Gran is going to be worried sick. Later Mike." Jodie waved at the security guard before walking out of the building. Some of the other employees waved at her as she left. She must stay back and clean regularly.

Mike finished off cleaning the tables and placed his cleaning equipment away too. When he returned to the dining room he saw that some of the employees were starting to leave already. They didn't look back into the pizzeria at all. This made Mike think that they were scared of the pizzeria. It was understandable actually. You had to be pretty brave to want to stay here for the night.

"Thanks for helping out Mike," Mr Fazbear said as the owner passed by the security guard. "You were a big help."

"It's no problem sir," Mike smiled.

Mr Fazbear looked down at his watch and sighed. "It's time for me to be leaving. You look after my animatronics okay?"

"I always so," Mike chuckled.

However Mr Fazbear only frowned at the security guard before heading out of the building, making Mike feel like he had done something wrong and also guilty. He tried to shrug it off but the face of Mr Fazbear couldn't leave his mind. The owner must really love this place to be so dedicated to it.

Mike checked his iPod and saw that it were a few minutes to twelve. He went into his office and collapsed onto his chair and letting out a loud sigh. He wasn't really scared of this job any more, especially since he knew that he had some people on his side to protect him during the night. He relaxed into his chair and let himself have a few minutes of thinking.

He didn't really pay that much information when the bell chimes rung, indicating that it was the time for his shift. However, he did get slightly startled when he heard footsteps. He hit the door button and it flew down. The footsteps stopped and there was a soft knock at the door.

"It's me, it's only me," a frantic voice said as he tried to make Mike believe him.

"Ahem."

"And Sam and Goldie."

Mike sheepishly opened the door, surprised that he actually let himself get scared just when he thought he wasn't scared of this job. The two animatronics headed into the room first then Goldie followed after. "You really thought we were the others?" She asked unamused.

The security guard smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well I sort of got surprised when I heard the footsteps."

Goldie rolled her eyes.

Foxy stood by the security guard and looked over at Mike. "I see that you made a new friend today."

"Oh, yeah," Mike quickly said.

"She's my sister, I know. I only figured that out around a year ago," Foxy admitted. "She's grown."

"I'm sorry Foxy," Mike mumbled.

The animatronic shook his head. "It's fine."

"We should carry on with the plan," Goldie said when everyone went quiet. "We could be at an advantage because it's early and the others are behind a curtain so they may not see us."

"They will probably hear us though. We should go fast," Sam pointed out.

The little girl nodded. "So, shall we all head to the attic then?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement because they knew that they wouldn't accomplish anything just staying in this room for the rest of the night. Goldie left the room, expecting everyone else to follow behind her. In which they did.

Mike was the last to leave. He was feeling uneasy. It was like he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. "Are you okay Mike?" Foxy asked, turning around when he noticed the human wasn't moving. "There isn't really anything bad going to happen but if things take a turn for the worse I'll protect you!"

The security guard smiled warmly at this. "Thank you Foxy."

"No problem!"

The two caught up with the others, who were at the end of the hallway. Goldie stopped and peered around the corner, poking her head into the main room. The stage curtains were pulled over but they looked like they had been moved. The little girl couldn't be sure that all the animatronics were still behind it. "We need to be careful," she whispered.

The others nodded at this and Goldie began to walk out from behind the corner. She peered around carefully as she alone went from the hallway towards the other hallway that would lead towards the backstage door. Once she got to the other hallway she gestured for the others to follow.

Sam simply teleported over besides her and that only left Foxy and Mike. They knew it would be sensible to go at the same time because one could be put in danger if one was to stay behind. Mike stepped out first and Foxy followed after. Mike's footsteps were soft as he tried to walk quietly. Foxy was desperate to try and stay muted but his footsteps clattered against the floor at each step. In the end he grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him along as he ran. Running did make him sound a little more quiet.

Everyone as over at the other hallway. Goldie put a finger to her lips as she lead the way towards the backstage. She reached the door and Sam pushed it open.

Footsteps. Everyone turned to their right and saw Chica walking down the hallway towards them. She screamed when they all looked at her. She didn't stop walking as well as screaming. Foxy ushered Mike to go into the backstage room first. Everyone speedily followed after and they slammed the door closed.

"You have to open the attic door now!" Goldie shouted.

Someone banged at the door and everyone knew it was Chica. Mike clambered onto table. He stood up onto the table. He felt anxious as many other animatronic heads looked at him as he reached for the attic door. He pulled on the latch and the door pulled down.

Goldie was the first to climb up then Foxy. Sam boosted Mike up and then climbed up himself. Sam closed the door carefully so that they wouldn't be locked up here. It locked if it closed properly and the only way to open it was to pull it open on the other side. However Chica would probably not be able to open the door since she didn't have fingers.

"Now what is it that we are looking for?" Mike asked as he dusted his trousers off.

He could barely see up here. Everything was seen in a much duller view since there was no light source up here. "Follow me," Goldie instructed, heading down further into the attic.

Mike ran after her and Goldie stopped at a trunk.

"It's unlocked," she said.

Nervously, Mike knelt besides it and looked at the others. They all gave him the same look of wanting him to open it up. Tension filled the air as Mike opened the lid up. Inside the box he saw a fairly small object which was wrapped up.

"Unwrap it," Goldie instructed.

And that was Mike did. He took the blanket which wrapped the object up and slowly started to unwrap it. He nearly threw up when he saw what was inside the wrapped up blanket.

Lying there was the body which belonged to Goldie.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Can someone please tell me if I'm still messing up the 'was' and 'were' thing again? I'm pretty sure I'm doing it correctly but...yeah. I'm sorry for the chapter, really. I'm trying to find the happiest ending but we all know FNAF is actually a depressing game when you look deep into it, but it's also hella scary. Actually, the game isn't depressing, this story is. Hee hee._**

**_WARNING: VIOLENCE AND STUFF, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._**

**_Oh yeah, next chapter is going to be the last! It's sad, I know, but this was fun to write!_**

**_Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews :3_**

**_I don't own FNAF _**

* * *

><p>Mike dropped the body startled and shuffled away from the trunk. His eyes were wide in utter fear. Her body was in the trunk. What was going on here? Why was Goldie's body in the trunk and most importantly, why did the little girl want her body?<p>

"Could you please be more careful with my body," Goldie requested. "While you're at it, please place it onto the floor."

The security guard swallowed deeply before nodded. He edged towards the trunk once more and closed his eyes and scooped the body up carefully. The body was light but it really did smell bad and it was also starting to rot. However the body was still recognizable. The skin was still there after eleven years and the blood from the wounds was dried up on the clothes the body was wearing. The little girl's eyes were closed but her mouth was open agape.

Mike placed Goldie's body on the floor carefully, laying out the blanket first just so Goldie couldn't accuse him of not being careful with her body. It was strange really, handling a body was something Mike didn't think he would be doing at his job. Now look at him. Handling a body. Goldie's body.

Everyone apart from Goldie stepped back from the body, obviously fearful of the girl's body. Goldie, however, seemed delighted that her body was freed from the trunk. She knelt down next to it and started to examine it's condition. She went through the pockets and grinned when she felt something that she wanted. She didn't pull the object out however and only patted the pocket fondly. Goldie wasn't fazed at all about the condition she body was in. It was like she didn't care at all.

"Thank you so much Mike," she smiled, turning around to face the security guard. She held one of the body's hands with one of her own ghostly ones. "This is exactly what I wanted. My body free from that cramped trunk. It was starting to get a little stuffed in there, don't you think?"

The security guard didn't know what to say. He silently watched as the girl examined her body. He suddenly saw the little girl disappear and him, Sam and Foxy looked around the room confused. She was only with them a second ago.

A loud laugh echoed around the room. It sounded just like Goldie's. It wasn't an evil one however. She sounded happy and cheerful. Like she had just gotten something what she had been waiting a very long time for and that would be her body.

Goldie's body unexpectedly sat up speedily. Everyone jumped and took yet another step back. The little girl's head jolted in their direction. Her bright blue eyes were wide open and she was looking at them all with a big grin on her face. "What's wrong? Are you all scared?"

Sam was the first one to speak up. "Have you always been able to do that?" He asked shakily.

The little girl giggled innocently. "Well, can't you connect it all together? You can all possess suits so why can't I possess a body? Especially my own body. I don't think it's very fair that you can all have your own shell whilst I can't have my own, don't you think?" She clumsily stood up but managed to stand tall like a soldier. "Wow, it's been a while since I've done this before. I've forgotten how fun it's been just have something to control once more without anyone trying to fight for dominance."

Mike looked at the little girl carefully. "You can possess anything?"

"Of course," she giggled. "I can possess bodies, objects, suits...minds. Only at once though, which is a shame because if I could possess many things at once then everything will be a lot easier."

She started to walk towards the attic door carefully, taking each step steady and controlled until she felt confident enough to walk on her own two feet. Goldie knelt down and opened up the attic door before peering down below. There was no one in the room.

"Come on, we can all come down. You better hurry up Mike, you wouldn't want any of the other animatronics to get you now?" Goldie asked seriously. Her face turned emotionless and her attitude was now of a stoic person's. "Better hop down and get cracking."

The security guard looked at the other two animatronics nervously but headed towards the attic door. He looked down the hole and saw that Goldie was telling the truth. The room was completely empty apart from the spare animatronic parts. He slipped down the hole and landed on the table.

"Hey, jump down Goldie and I'll help you land," Mike offered, holding out his hands.

The little girl nodded and jumped into the guard's arms. However, she held onto the handle of the attic door and that closed as she jumped. It slammed closed with a loud bang and Goldie looked up at it surprised. "Whoops, I must had held onto it," she murmured.

Mike shrugged. "We can always just open it up again for them," he told her softly.

He reached up for the attic for but he suddenly felt himself loose balance. Something pushed into him and he toppled off the table and onto the floor harshly. He thought he had just lost his footing but when he saw Goldie kneel over the side of the table and look at him he knew that something was awfully wrong.

"Goldie, what are you doing?" He asked, sitting up and shuffling back. "Open the attic door at once!"

She shrugged carefully. "Don't want to," she told him, hopping down from the table.

Mike heard the other animatronics hit the attic door, trying to open it or at least break it down. However the metal door was a thick metal like the office doors. It would be nearly impossible for them to get it open. Sam also couldn't teleport out of the attic, like he had explained.

_"She...She planned all of this didn't she? She knew Sam couldn't get out of the attic and she knew that the door locked like this so that they couldn't get out. How could I been so stupid to go down first too! I should had known something was up! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _Mike thought to himself as he backed away from the table.

Goldie laughed loudly as she started the approach the alarmed security guard. She reached into her pocket and slowly started to pull something out. "You know what? I'm thankful for you Mike, you've definitely helped me reach _my _enclosure!" She said loudly, swiftly pulling out the object from in her pocket. Mike eyes widened as he spotted a blood stained knife. He backed away more, fear controlling his moves. "And you know what my enclosure is?"

She stood over him, lifting the knife up. "Killing you!"

The little girl swung the knife down and Mike raised his arms up in defence. The knife plunged into his arm and scraped down. Mike howled loudly as the knife was withdrawn and he clutched his stabbed arm. He gasped when he saw Goldie swing it again but this time she hit his side at his abdomen. She pushed the knife in harshly and withdrew it.

Mike's eyes widened as he slumped back. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "W-why m-me?" Mike asked weakly.

"To be honest I didn't care who I killed, as long as it was a security guard for this stupid place!" She shouted. "I wanted my revenge! I wanted to kill a security guard with my bare hands and now that I have, I, I feel great! From the second you walked in I knew that you were the one. You were so weak and defenceless. I'm surprised how easy it was to kill you!"

The security guard coughed and tasted a metallic taste in his mouth. He shuddered and weakly wiped the dribble of blood away from his mouth. He wanted to talk but he couldn't. Instead he tried to crawl away from the insane girl and tried to reach for the door.

Goldie grinned when she saw this and went over in front of Mike. She looked down at his outstretched hand and stamped on it, laughing at the cracking sound.

The backstage door suddenly swung open and Goldie was surprised when a large purple object flew itself at her. The purple object grabbed the girl and held her into the place. Goldie opened her eyes and saw Bonnie. "What are you doing," the little girl hissed,

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you monster!" Bonnie exclaimed, shaking the girl. "You're trying to kill a security guard you sick person!"

Goldie shrugged and her body suddenly went limp much to Bonnie's surprise. The purple bunny looked down at the girl, shaking her once more. The lifeless body only shook back and forth.

Bonnie looked around for the little girl but he couldn't see him. From the moment the night started Bonnie knew something was up. He tried to look around for Foxy but he couldn't find the fox animatronic. Only an hour later he had walked past the backstage room and saw a little girl stabbing the security guard. Something inside of Bonnie just snapped. He didn't know what is was. All he knew was that killing was wrong and he went to stop the little girl.

A loud bang was heard and the other stage door was kicked open. Stood there was Freddy and Chica, both of them grinning madly at the bunny. Bonnie had no time to react as Freddy threw himself at the purple bunny and looked down at him.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" The bear asked tauntingly. "Trying to help a security guard? Tut tut, I thought our job was supposed to _kill _them!"

Freddy raised his arm and slammed it down at Bonnie. The purple bunny didn't react as he looked into Freddy's eyes. Bonnie was more than astonished. That look in Freddy's eyes was the same as Goldie's. _"Wait, she has been possessing Freddy all this time! She's been manipulating him and taking over his body to convince Chica and I that we should kill the security guards..."_

Freddy let out a wild laugh and carried on hitting the purple animatronic. Bonnie tried to pull himself up but Freddy was too violent. The purple bunny grabbed Freddy's arms and thought he had got himself free when he felt arms around his neck.

He turned back and saw Chica looking down at him with evil eyes. With one tug she yanked the bunny's head off and threw it across the room. It landed on the floor with a sick thud.

Mike's eyes widened at this. He saw Chica step away and Freddy, or Goldie he should say, turn to him. "It's time to say goodnight!" Freddy said in a warped voice.

The bear lunged towards him and Mike closed his eyes, reading for the final blow. It never came.

He heard a loud crashing sound and his eyes cracked open to only see Foxy on top of the bear and attacking him viciously. Sam was holding Chica back but he looked like he was struggling slightly. Mike silently watched all this mayhem and took in a shaky breath.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." Foxy hit Freddy over and over again and the bear couldn't do anything about it. In the end the bear suddenly stilled and Foxy stopped. He spotted from the corner of his eyes that Goldie's body was up again. He lunged for her but she dodged him swiftly with a giggle.

"Shouldn't you be trying to help your friend?" She asked.

Foxy stopped and looked over at Mike. The security guard was looking over at him desperately. Foxy gasped and pulled himself off Freddy and scrambled over to Mike. "Mike, oh god I'm so sorry Mike!" The fox said quickly. The fox's eyes swerved around as he looked around frantically for some sort of medical supplies.

He stopped when a hand touched his paw. "It's fine Foxy, don't worry." Mike looked up at the fox animatronic bravely. "I'll be o-okay."

"No, you need help!" Foxy insisted.

Goldie watched the two with a glint of evil in her eyes. She reached for her knife again and started to walk over to them. Her arm raised and she was ready to lunge the knife down but something grabber one of her skinny wrists.

She turned around and saw Freddy holding onto one of her hands tightly. "Don't you dare," the bear said lowly, tightening the grip on the little girl's wrist.

Goldie actually listened and dropped the knife. "Come on Freddy, lets just leave. We've done everything what we wanted to do."

"No, you've done what you've wanted," Freddy hissed, letting go of the little girl's wrist. She rubbed it tenderly and narrowed her eyes at the bear. "How could you do all this? Why have you been wanting to kill all the guards. They haven't been doing anything to hurt us!"

"They deserve it. Every guard deserves it!" Goldie insisted. "Don't tell me that you don't think the same, brother?"

The bear narrowed his eyes. "You've been corrupted by evil. You kept possessing my body to kill the guards. Then when you leave it you mess with the wires and the switches so I go all strange and I won't work properly. You've convinced my friends that security guards are evil and you've just destroyed Bonnie's suit! You took advantage of Foxy because you knew he had a clear mind and he wanted to leave. You made him fear me! And all this is over a grudge."

"We were killed Freddy!" Goldie screamed. "A security guard lead us all into this pizzeria and killed us off one by one. Do you know how hard it is to watch your friends be killed right in front of your eyes? No, because you were the first one to be killed. I was the last one! I wasn't even shoved into a suit like you lot either!"

The bear shook his head in disgust. "Leave Goldie, you have done everything you wanted to. Leave before I make you."

The little girl looked around at everyone. "You are all going to regret this, you hear me? You're all going to wish that I'm here to get rid of the security guards!" She hissed. Her body started to fade away but she only glared at all the people in the room until she was finally gone.

"So...does this mean we were the monsters all along?"

Freddy turned to Chica and nodded at her sadly. "It isn't your fault though. It was my sister's fault. She just couldn't let it go."

The yellow chicken looked over at Mike and gasped. "What have we done?"

She rushed over to him. Mike was still alive but he was pressing against his wound in his abdomen fearfully. Blood was going through the cracks of his fingers and tears streamed freely down his face. He was in so much pain.

Foxy held the security guard close to him. "I'm so sorry Mike. This is all my fault. I-I should had known something bad was happening. I'm sorry."

Mike shook his head but groaned. "None of you should blame yourselves at all. None of this is your fault, you hear me?" He coughed and shook. "I want you all to gain your enclosure. Tell me what it is and I'll help as much as possible."

The four animatronics looked at each other, all of them thinking the same thing. "We all just want you to be safe," Foxy told him.

Loud chimes started to ring but everyone ignored it. They didn't care what time it was. They were going to stay with Mike till the bitter end.

* * *

><p>Mike's eyes started to flutter open slowly. His head was spinning and he felt a numbing pain down below.<p>

"Mike? Mike! Wake up Mike!"

He woke up properly and looked around. He was in a hospital room and he was lying in the hospital bed. His head was laid on a soft white pillow. Something was attached to his arm which lead towards a machine. Mike didn't really know what is was.

"Oh thank god you are okay Mike."

He looked over to his side and much to his surprise he saw Jodie sitting besides his bed. She sat on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, clasping her hands together in worry. Her expression turned to a one of relief when she noticed that Mike was now awake.

"What...happened?" Mike mumbled tiredly, not daring to move in his hospital bed in case he caused some unwanted pain.

Jodie looked at him softly. "Mr Fazbear and I found you in the backstage room. You had been stabbed in the arm and at the abodomen. Also your right hand is broken and all the fingers have been snapped. I don't really know how it happened but Mr Fazbear had his suspicions."

"Oh," Mike murmured. He vaguely recalled all of the events that happened the other night and laid down peacefully. _"I wonder if the animatronics have got their enclosure since I am now safe?" _He thought as he looked at the red haired girl. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days. Oh Mike we all thought you were dead," she told him. "The paramedics said you were barely breathing and it was so scary! I thought you were going to die."

"But here I am," Mike chuckled, trying to brighten up the mood.

He slowly started to pull himself up into a sitting position. He ignored the protesting of his abdomen and let himself sit up. He looked down at his arm and saw that is was wrapped up along with his hand. He couldn't really feel his hand.

The room doors burst open and Mike spotted his sister run into the room. She looked tired and stressed. Her hair was all over the place and she had bags under her eyes. "Mike you're okay!" She said when she spotted that her younger brother was okay.

She took a seat besides Jodie and held Mike's other hand carefully.

"How are you doing? I was worried that you were not going to make it," she told him truthfully. Her thumb stroked her brother's hand soothingly.

Mike smiled at her. "I'm fine. Nothing that I couldn't handle."

"Good," his sister smiled. "I knew I should had told you not to work there. I had a feeling that those animatronics were dangerous."

Mike felt like his stomach had dropped. "Huh?"

"Those animatronics?" His sister hinted. "Well, just the fox one of course."

"W-what are you talking about?" Mike stuttered, starting to sound fearful.

Mike's sister shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about, everything is all taken care of. Mr Fazbear has gotten rid of that horrid fox."

"What?!"

"A few days ago Mr Fazbear sent Foxy away to turn into scrap metal," Jodie explained.

The security guard wanted to throw up. "Has Foxy already been turned into scrap metal?" Mike asked desperately.

Jodie nodded. "Yeah, Mr Fazbear just got the metal this morning. Why?"

Mike shook, feeling more than depressed. "He h-he didn't try to hurt me."

"Huh?"

"He was trying to l-look after me! He wasn't evil! The little girl was!" Mike shouted, starting to get frisky. "Now he's g-gone!"

"Mike, calm down," his sister said, holding onto one of his arms.

"God, no, no, no!" Mike cried. "Foxy was just trying to help!"

"But wasn't he trying to hurt you?" Jodie asked confused.

"Why would your brother try to hurt me?!" Mike yelled.

Jodie froze. "What?"

"Foxy, he was your brother!" Mike quickly said. "Those murders from all those years ago! Their souls haunted the animatronic suits! You brother took over the Foxy suit! He was just trying to find a way to gain enclosure! Now...now how is he?"

The security guard started to sob into his arms whilst Jodie looked at him bewildered. "I'm just going to leave..." she mumbled, standing up from the hospital chair. It scraped across the floor. Jodie ran out of the room whilst Mike's sister didn't know what to say.

She patted her brother's head whilst he sobbed.

How was he supposed to help Foxy or any of the other animatronics now?


	8. Chapter 8

_**AND THIS STORY IS FINISHED. Ah, it's only been a week but you know, I'm proud of myself :3**_

_**Thank you to all who has read, reviewed, followed, favourited! You are all super cool! Now, let me put you at ease with this chapter. Also, the MikeFoxy in the summary, I've only just realized I forgot to put it's sort of friendship, not shipping. Sorry if anyone was expecting it buuut... and the story didn't put what categories this story is in and I'm like 'well -.-'**_

_**I don't own FNAF **_

* * *

><p>Mike pushed open the pizzeria doors gingerly. His hand was throbbing as it was still broken. The doctors told him to take it easy but Mike didn't want to. He needed to see if the animatronics were okay and to see if they were all in peace.<p>

Mr Fazbear had said that the place was shutting down at the end of the week so Mike shouldn't really come in for his job. To Mike's surprised he was paid a lot and when he asked why Mr Fazbear only answered that it was something to do with the injuries and the fact he had been one of the only security guards who stuck around. The business owner said that tonight Mike could come in, but that was only because Mike said he had forgotten something important.

He stepped inside. It was completely silent. There was no dripping from the taps nor was there any creaking from the water pipes. The place had already started to pack away it's content. The once curled posters on the walls had been put away, leaving a rectangular patch on the walls from where they had once been. Tables and chairs had been started to be put away in storage for the next people to use. If that was if the people wanted to use them. Their conditions weren't exactly the best.

The animatronics were not on the stage. That was the first thing that Mike had quickly noticed. He was surprised at first because he was so used to seeing Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on the stage. He wondered what happened to Freddy's and Chica's suits. He witnessed Bonnie's being torn apart and he heard about Foxy's poor suit.

Mike had told Mr Fazbear about Foxy and the business owner seemed beyond sad when Mike told him that nothing which happened was Foxy's fault. Mr Fazbear had only shook his head and came up with the excuse that 'Foxy was getting old anyway.'

The security guard took a deep breath before walking over to Pirate Cove, which was still in tact. No one had attempted to dismantle the cove yet. Perhaps it was because it gave people the creeps. The reason why would always remain unknown. However, the cove didn't freak Mike out at all. He walked over to it confidentially, hoping he would find what he was looking for inside.

He twitched the curtain back and peered inside. It was pitch black. He slipped his iPod from his pocket and turned it on before opening the torch app up. The entire cove lit up after that.

The first things Mike spotted were the suits of three animatronics. Freddy, Chica and Golden Freddy's suits were in the cove but they weren't standing. All three of them were slumped on the floor lifelessly. They all appeared to be empty. Mike headed over to these suits and knelt down next to them.

"We're going to be leaving soon."

Mike turned around. Behind him stood five people, or should he say ghosts. It didn't take a genius to figure out that these ghosts were of the people who haunted the animatronic suits. Mike smiled at them all before turning around and sitting on the floor so he could take a good look at them all.

The first ghost he saw was of a young girl's. She had brown hair which only reached her shoulders. Her eyes resembled the colour of a violet flower. She wore a yellow dress which went to her knees and had a plain white bib on. Her shoes matched her bright outfit. She looked to be only around seven or eight.

Next to the little girl was a boy with brown hair too. He had magenta coloured eyes. The clothes he wore consisted of a black and purple striped shirt, brown coloured trousers and white and red trainers. He looked to be only eight or nine years old.

Besides the brunet was an adult. He wore a hat that said 'security' on it. The shirt he wore was a Freddy Fazbear's one. He also had a name tag which read 'Samuel' on it. His outfit only looked like an uniform he had to wear as he worked as the security guard for this place. Sam only looked to be only twenty years old, perhaps a little older.

A blond boy stood next to Sam. His blonde hair was cut short. His bright blue eyes matched his sister's. He wore a yellow top and jeans with a black belt around them. His shoes looked like school shoes. The boy looked to be around five or six years old, the same age as his sister would be.

There was one more spirit. At the end of the line was a teenager who was taller than all the kids, just by a little however, and someone who was drastically smaller than the only adult. The teenager had dark red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a red hooded jacket and brown jeans. Another thing he wore was a white medical patch which covered one of his eyes. The teenager smiled sadly at Mike.

"We are all so happy that you are okay," he said. He glanced down at Mike's hand and his hands covered his mouth. "Oh, your hand! Is it okay?"

"It's fine...Foxy?" Mike guessed.

The red haired teenager nodded. "The little girl is Chica, the brown haired boy is Bonnie, you know who Sam is and next to me is Freddy," Foxy introduced. "It's sort of strange since we are all not in our suits any more. It feels a little strange."

Mike nodded. "But I thought you would had disappeared along with your suit," Mike admitted. "I thought I had lost you."

Foxy shook his head. "No, as soon as the suit was destroyed I just left it since I wasn't the host of it any more. I was instantly sent back to Freddy's since this is the place that I'm bound too."

"But, your enclosure?" Mike questioned.

"We can still leave Mike," Sam told him. "We can all leave and it's all thanks to you."

The security guard looked away sheepishly. "I didn't really do anything."

"You were the first security guard to survive at Freddy's!" Chica exclaimed. "All the others, well, we sort of killed. I feel bad for them you know."

Mike tilted his head to the side. "How come their souls weren't trapped down here? Sam's was."

"I was shoved into this suit whilst the others weren't," Sam told the security guard. "I guess I just got connected to the suit and that was why I couldn't leave until I got my enclosure."

The old security guard nodded at Mike and held out his hand.

"Thank you Mike. You are a real life saver."

Mike held his hand out, feeling unsure. Wouldn't his hand just go through Sam's? He closed his hand and was more than surprised when a firm grip held onto his hand. His eyes opened as he saw his and Sam's hands connected. The two hands shook for a few moments before the spirit let go.

A burst of pride hit Mike as he smiled at all the spirits in front of him. He was suddenly knocked onto the floor when three kids jumped onto him and started to hug him, throwing thank you's at him in every direction. Mike laughed as he sat up, with the three children gripping tightly onto him.

"You know Mike, you were definitely the most coolest security guard we had," Bonnie declared.

"Thanks Bonnie." Mike ruffled the brunet's hair.

The four laughed with each other and smiled happily. Mike looked up and saw Foxy standing besides Sam, hugging his arms together and looking at the floor silently. Mike's smile softened and he gestured for the kids to get off him. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy noticed Foxy too and quickly scrambled off the security guard.

Mike stood up and dusted his trousers off and walked over to Foxy so he was standing in front of him. "You know kid, despite being a teenager you can never be too old for hugs," Mike said, crossing his arms and grinning.

Foxy looked up at Mike and down at the floor. He suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around the security guard's neck, pulling him closer into a warm embrace. Mike returned this gesture, patting the red head's shoulder.

"You're a brave kid, you know that Foxy? I don't know any other kid who has guts like you had. You stood up for yourself and tried to help everyone despite the circumstances. You should be really proud of yourself Foxy," Mike said.

The red head's shoulders started to shudder up and down and Mike pulled away, noticing the tears falling from Foxy's eye.

"Now now, it's not a time for crying," Mike told him, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "You should be happy that you're getting your enclosure right? You've been waiting quite a long time if I recall."

Foxy nodded and rapidly wiped his eye which wasn't covered by the medical patch. "It's just that, I'm just going to miss you Mike. It had been such a long time since I had a real friend and you know, I don't know if I want to leave or not."

Mike shook his head fondly at the redhead. "You do want to leave Foxy, you want to be free remember?"

Foxy looked away as if he was considering the man's question. His eye widened as he looked down at his hands and saw that he was fading away. Everyone was fading away. Their spirits were slowly disappearing. _"I guess this is it. We are finally free from this place," _Foxy thought. _"Thank you Mike."_

The children waved as they disappeared and Sam nodded in respect at the security guard. Foxy shyly waved as he too started to fade.

"Goodbye everyone! I hope you can all now rest in peace!" Mike called as he saw the five spirits fade away. He waved at them all and even still continued waving when they were gone. He only stopped when he realized that nobody was in front of him.

Mike bit his lip. _"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry," _he told himself.

He turned around and headed out of Pirate Cove and headed back towards the front doors. A loud clatter coming from upstairs stopped him. Mike turned around and heard a door creak open. Something rolled from the stage and stopped when it was right in front of the guard. It was a rolled up piece of paper.

The security guard bent down and scooped up the paper and unravelled it carefully.

There, written in golden writing were the words 'I'm sorry.'

Mike shook his head. "It's fine Goldie," he called out. "Now go, join the others."

He heard footsteps retreating to Pirate Cove and saw the curtains twitch back as if someone was heading inside.

Mike stared at the cove for a few moments before finally letting his eyes drift to somewhere else. He turned back to the door and placed his hand on the door handle. Mike took a deep breath. He didn't really like goodbyes. He knew as soon as he left this pizzeria he would never be able to see the others again. Then again if he stayed he wouldn't be able to see them still.

"Goodbye everyone," he whispered before tugging the door open and heading out into the outside world. "Perhaps we can all meet again soon?"


	9. SEQUEL OUT NOW!

**_Sequel to It's Me, It's Only Me out now!_**

**_It's called Something Madder Please._**

**_I can't stress enough that if you are sensitive to children's death then please don't read the next story. The first chapter will tell you how the children died, no graphic description, just something that tells you the children were killed. If you don't like it please don't read. If you are however interested in the story, go right ahead and read._**

**_Thank you all for the reviews and favs on this story and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much!_**

**_CookiesWithStyle _**


End file.
